Superman Tonight
by Phantom Creedy Lover
Summary: AU set right at the end of Child Hood. Vasey's idea of a punishment for Marian is fatally wounding Guy, assuming that in saving his life, she showed she had feelings for him. The pair escape and find help in the form of an old acquaintance of both of theirs, but he's not at all thrilled to have Guy thrust back into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, here we go. First Robin Hood fic, made from a plot bunny that wouldn't stop kicking me in the face. Vasey is not nearly as fabulous as he should be in this chapter, and Guy talks a lot for a dude who got stabbed, but if you bear with me, the next chapters will be better. Promise.**

* * *

_"I am ready for your punishment."_

Sheriff Vasey turned sharply at Marian's defiance. Oh, how he longed to strike her for that. He almost did, and then he recalled just what he had walked in on a minute before. Guy was, as expected, mere inches away from Marian, having shed the nearly ruined armor that almost cost his useless life, looking like a lost, wet dog- and smelling like one, too. It was pathetic, if you asked him. But Marian was returning the lost puppy look to the man, and that's when he had it. She wanted a punishment, she would get it. "Very well!"

Before either Guy or Marian could fully register what he had said, Vasey closed the distance between himself and Guy, pulled a dagger from his belt and thrusted it hard into Guy's chest.

Guy barely managed a surprised shout before the pain completely silenced him and sent him falling to his knees.

Vasey growled and yanked the dagger out of his chest.

Marian's mind finally caught up with her body. "GUY!" She ran over to him, kneeling down quickly, gaping at the wound the man had caused. Her heart broke a bit when Guy reached for her right as she got within an inch of him and he sagged against her side. The man himself hated his moment of weakness in the unexpected turn of events. She cupped the side of his neck to keep him there, turning to glare at Vasey. "You bastard!" She hissed.

Vasey sneered. "I would watch that tongue of yours, my dear Marian. You're lucky I'm in such a giving mood today, or I'd have it cut out. Today, your punishment quite fits the crime," he threatened, then looked at Guy, who was gasping for air now. He took hold of the younger man's hair and yanked it back so Guy was forced to look him in the eye. "Today was a bit of an eye-opener, I'm afraid. You've always been unimportant- replaceable- and most importantly, weak- especially where this leper is concerned." His eyes flicked to Marian, and he stroked Guy's hair this time, to which the main tried to pull away to no avail. "Even I didn't expect our Maid Marian here to barter for your life after all you've done to her." His fist tightened in the man's hair. "How does that make you feel, hm? She leads you on and on, lies to you time and time again, and then saves you from drowning. That's quite the mixed message, don't you think, my boy?" He asked, curling into Guy's shoulder and putting his chin on top of it with the last part.

Guy still managed to scoff, if only for a moment since pain rippled through him and he doubled over. "Clearly I would have been okay taking my chances with her over you," he forced out. He needed to say it- by the feel of it, he may not be granted another chance to do so.

Vasey roughly shoved Guy's head so he was looking down again. He turned to address the guards that had shown up. "If these two lovebirds aren't out of the city gates in five minutes, shoot them. If Gisborne is still alive by the time you catch them if they don't make it- shoot Lady Marian first. Make our boy suffer," he ordered before getting onto his horse and riding off.

Marian watched him, then scowled at the guards around them.

Guy inhaled sharply and got a better hold on her thigh. He was weak- now physically as well as mentally, and literally leaning on his anchor, who he felt he really should hate by now was just making everything worse. But then again, he could never be able to hate her. He tried to gather himself and looked up at Marian. "Marian… Marian go. Leave me. I'm not worth your life," he forced out. He rocked slightly on his knees, then tried not to wallow in self-hate when he took hold of her thigh in attempt to steady himself. The train of self-loathing in his head continued on.

Marian eyed the guards again, then slipped one arm under Guy's, muttering, "I'm sorry…" as she did so.

"For what- AGH!" Guy flinched as she yanked him upright in one fell swoop, dragging him towards a horse whose rider had dismounted and pushed him up. "Go on…"

"Why… why're you…?"

"Because I'm not fond of letting people die, whether they deserve it or not. Just get on," Marian insisted.

Guy gathered his senses as best he could and got on the horse, with Marian behind him.

"Lean on me…"

"Marian…" It was barely a whisper this time.

"Stop talking. You'll make it worse," she insisted, then made the horse start off at a trot, heading out of the city gates. She was still convinced that Vasey would give his men the order to shoot them as they left, but it didn't come. Even when the gates were out of sight, no one followed them. After a while, she slowed the horse to a walk and dismounted. Guy gave another weak hiss, and to Marian's own surprise, she was slightly relieved to hear it. "Let me see the wound."

"I'm dying. What's there to see?" Guy gritted out.

Marian scowled and reached up, unclasping one of the leather straps and pushing the sides away to see what damage the dagger had caused. "It could be worse. We need a physician-"

"Which are quite limited in the situation you just put us in." Guy snapped, then hesitated. "Why didn't you leave me and save yourself?" _And don't tell me you wouldn't consider it if you weren't next to me when it happened,_ he thought bitterly.

"I already told you, and if you managed to say all that with a dagger wound, I'm positive you're not dying. Do you know of any physician not loyal to the Sheriff in these parts?" She could tell that it wasn't just the pain that delayed his nod 'no.' "You're lying to me."

"And you haven't lied to me on numerous occasions?" Guy challenged, only to have a stab of pain rattle his entire body to the point he had to lean over, which made it progressively worse.

"Guy…" She took his hand, and he couldn't help but look at their joined hands before looking at her. "Let me help you…" She insisted. "Who do you know who can help us?"

"He won't…" He looked away when Marian frowned at him. "You'll just be increasing the chances…"

"Guy!" Marian snapped.

Guy flinched. "… He's about two miles west of Locksley… if you follow the path then go right at the fence," he finished, then stopped to inhale sharply.

Marian reached for his shoulder, then frowned when he tried to jerk away. "I'm trying to help you, Guy. I got you into this mess, I might as well try to get you out."

"I told you to leave me… why do you never list-" He was cut off as he hissed in pain again.

Marian sighed. "Good. Now stop arguing and keep quiet before you harm yourself more."

This time Guy didn't argue, and the pair started the journey in silence.

A few hours later, Marian tried to take in the sights of the house that they had come to based on Guy's instructions. It was small, but there was a decent amount of property fenced in around it, with no other houses to be seen. She looked up at Guy, who nodded weakly, confirming it was where they needed to be. Marian looked around for an opening in the fence, and once she did, led the way through and towards the house. She stopped the horse a good distance away from the house and looked up at Guy. "Do you think you can walk?"

Guy hesitated, then managed to dismount the horse with quite a bit of difficulty. He held onto the saddle for leverage, then looked at the ground. "I'll wait here."

She nodded and approached the door. She knocked, then turned back towards Guy and the horse, not at all trusting Fate to not let him fall or anything to that effect without her there.

When the door opened and a man no older than her father stepped out of the house, she curtsied and smiled weakly. "Please, sir, my friend… he was hurt, and he needs help…"

The man frowned at her, then looked her up and down before arching an eyebrow. He looked at Guy before heaving a sigh. He retrieved a walking stick from the doorway and walked towards Guy. He motioned at her to follow him as he did so. He spotted the shape of the wound. "Inflicted by a dagger …" He mused out loud, then looked at Marian with a dark look. "I'm not fond of outsiders bringing trouble to my door, and by the looks of it, that's what you're doing. I'll only ask once- please leave," he turned back towards his home.

Marian caught his arm. "Oh, please, sir! He might as well have asked for you by name."

The man looked down at her hand, and when she blushed and lowered it, he sighed and looked back at him. "He doesn't look like anyone I know- or would care to know, for that matter."

"Then how could he have directed us here?" Marian challenged. "Please. I'm worried- he… he may be dying." She hesitated. "And if he does, it's my fault." She added quietly, more out of shame then trying to bait him.

The man frowned at her once again before walking back to where he had been while facing Guy. "I'm still not fond of trusting strangers in the dark, then. Show me his face," he insisted.

Marian frowned at him.

The man crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been conned before, Lass. Excuse me if I do not trust as easily as others would, whether I know him or not," he raised an eyebrow at Guy. "Come on, Son. Let's have a look at your face first."

Guy tucked his head further towards his chest.

"I can let you bleed to death, if you prefer," the man countered.

Guy visibly tensed, then looked up slowly, shaking his bangs away from his face. He made eye contact with the man for around half a second before looking back down.

It was enough for the stranger. He backed up and put his hands up dismissively. "No. I will not give aid to him. You can find yourself a different physician- and the pair of you can get off my land now," he snapped.

"But sir-"

"I will not treat Guy of Gisborne, no matter how close he is to meeting Death. Do you think living on the outskirts of this city I have not heard of his treachery? Of his crimes? Oh, no! I have learned once never to trust this man and let him into my home. I will not make the same mistake twice," he jabbed his finger in Guy's direction.

Guy lifted his head for the first time during the exchange. "Uncle, please-" Guy began.

Now that surprised Marian. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked at the old man, waiting for his reply. Guy had never mentioned any family. Who was this man?

Before Marian could even consider the term further, the man let out another roar of "NO!" before backhanding Guy across the face.

While Marian thought she had enough surprises for the entire day, counting the slap, another one was added to the list when Guy made no retaliation against the man. He sat there and bore it, straightening slightly to support his body against the wound and hung his head further.

"No…" The man repeated, calmer this time. Marian noticed tears in his eyes as he did so. The man looked like he was deeply considering his words as he continued. "You lost the right to that title- you lost the privilege of my care many years ago. Do not make the mistake of thinking you can still have it here and now- bleeding to death or not. Maybe it would be good for you- feeling the amount of physical pain you mentally caused me- and physically caused how many other people, Gisborne? Hundreds? Thousands?"

Guy set his jaw and bowed his head even more.

The man turned to Marian. "Milady, you seem to be of a kind heart. If you have any sense of keeping that alive, you should stop calling this man friend and get as far away from him as possible."

Marian opened her mouth and firmly shut it, not at all knowing what to say or do, given the situation.

The man shook his head. "You wish to understand my rudeness- my contempt for this man- I mentioned being conned- I give you the first man who did it- and he was just a boy at the time," he stopped and shook his head, trying to gather his emotions. "You're welcome to stay here outside until sunrise so you can move on safely, but that is as much of a welcome as I offer."

"We'll take it," Marian nodded.

The man gave one final look at her before heading back inside.

"… … Told you." Guy muttered after a few moments of silence.

"Sounds like it's your winning personality that got us into this mess-"

"That you started," Guy pointed out.

"What did you do to him, anyway?"

"That's none of your concern." Guy shot back.

"If we're in this mess together, then it just might be."

"I didn't ask-"

Before Guy could continue, she put her hand over his mouth. "What did I say before? Quiet. I told you I wasn't fond of letting people die. I'm staying whether you like it or not. Now here…" She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed down, trying and eventually succeeding in trying to get him to sit against one of the wooden posts. She undid a few more clasps on his jacket, despite his weakening protests, and tore off part of her sleeve, pressing it to his wound. "Keep that on there. We'll figure this out."

Guy only grunted in reply this time.

* * *

It had been a few minutes, and Marian had just noticed Guy had lost consciousness-from sleep or pain, she did not know. She was about to go pound on the door and get the stranger's attention when she spotted him opening the door in order to go see them.

"You're Marian, aren't you? Edward's daughter?" Roland asked, stepping out to join her. He looked down at the porch.

Marian tried to look as defiant as possible. "I am. What of it?"

The stranger shook his head. "Oh, no, Milady. I mean no offense. Your father and I are old friends is all. I thought you looked familiar, and now look at you, all grown up. Last I saw you, you were only this high," He motioned just above his elbow. After a moment, he sighed. "You know, your father saved my life once. He's a good man- the best I know, really."

"He is…" Marian nodded, trying to study the man's features, and then they all clicked. An old man who had come by time and time again when she was younger, always wearing a kind smile and said kind things to match. "Roland…!" She remembered after a moment.

The slight smile that was growing on Roland's face turned genuine, and it reached his eyes as he nodded. He looked from the ground, to her, to Guy and back a couple of times, then heaved a deeper sigh. "Come. If I can't repay the favor I owe your father, I might as well repay it through you. Help me bring him in. I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Marian looked up as Roland knocked on the door of the spare room he had offered her. He looked exhausted. She hadn't seen him in the last three hours, and she wondered if he had taken all that time tending to Guy. "Is he…?"

"He's as fine as could be, given the circumstances, Milady. I got him stitched up. He's sleeping relatively peacefully right now. If something goes wrong, we'll be close enough to know it."

"Thank you, Sir… and I'd just like to say… I didn't mean for it to…I mean to say I didn't know you and Guy…"

Roland shook his head dismissively. "No one expects you to have, my dear. He asked this of you, and you granted his request."

"Well, I'd like to make it known if I had known there was bad blood, I wouldn't have come," Marian insisted.

"I know, believe me. No one could be Edward's kin and not have that mindset," Roland replied.

Marian smiled softly, but it didn't last. "And I'd like to thank you for taking him in in these circumstances, being that he probably won't bother to do so."

"I have no doubt. The sentiment is appreciated, all the same. At least the man has a friend who's wise enough to make that known."

Marian smiled again, and then sighed. "Look, it really is none of my business, but-"

"You want to know what could warrant such a reaction," Roland offered.

Marian blushed. "Well, yes. I understand if you don't wish to tell me."

"No, no. You have every right to know. Guy was about… thirteen when he came to me with his sister-"

"Sister?" Marian's eyebrows shot up. "Guy has a sister?"

"Yes! Isabelle… Isabella, something to that effect."

"He's never mentioned her to me," Marian pointed out. She cast a glance back at the doorway to the room Guy was in. Just why had he not mentioned something as important as family to her? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time. "Go on…"

Roland leaned back. "The pair of them had run away from home. Home life was too much for them. Of course, I took them in for a while. What else was I supposed to do? There was a tragedy in their life shortly before- that's what drove them out. I didn't ask 'til much later. Guy was the perfect helper to me. He was a strong young man- ambitious and all that. He was always eager to help me around this place with repairs and the rest. He was a good boy, and his sister was a good girl. We all worked well together until Good Old Vasey found Guy when he was sixteen. The Sheriff was a typical noble at the time, but… well, that was the point, wasn't it? Vasey was the big, grand noble, and I was the commoner. Guy started to idolize the man, and eventually, the cad pretty much stole him away from me- took his sister with him. Guy showed up two years later, claiming that he wanted to come back for a while, help out and all that. Turned out he was just under orders from Vasey to scope out how much land I officially had and try to see what he could do with it."

"No…" Marian leaned forward.

Roland nodded. "Should've seen me when he recited what Vasey told him to say about buying the property. He tried to hide that he was just relaying words, but failed miserably."

"What did you do?"

"I chased him off the property, of course. He went willingly, too- not a look of remorse to be seen. Never saw him much again until… …" Roland hesitated, then reached over and gave her hand a gentle pat. "Until Good Old Vasey took your father's job out from under him."

Marian sat up, interested. She saw the hurt in the man's eyes and leaned forward, putting her own hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Then what?"

"Then he was the man that's in that room. The one so many call the brute, the monster- any time Vasey or John had an issue with my land, any time taxes were- even are needed, he always sent one of his lackies here… but he'd always be sitting on some damn horse, watching in the distance." He threaded his fingers together. "It felt like he was mocking me."

Marian put her hands back in her lap and looked down at them. "Then I really did make a mistake listening to him and bringing him here."

"No, Marian- if I may call you Marian, of course…" he continued when she nodded. "Like I said, think nothing of it. I did this for you, for your father… for the young, lost boy that man was once." He shook his head. "I'm more concerned that I almost willingly let him die… or even just _nearly_ die."

"Would that side have really won out?" Marian asked.

Roland sighed. "… For the first time, I honestly don't know."

Marian smiled. "Well, I said it before- it's much appreciated."

Roland offered another kind smile, then pointed at the staircase. "I'll be keeping watch downstairs tonight, but if you wish to retire, the spare room is up to the left."

"Thank you, but I think I'd rather stay up and keep watch with you, if it's all the same."

"Fair enough," Roland shrugged. He hesitated. "So, I told you our story. How did this happen to Guy?"

"How did Guy get stabbed?" Marian asked. When Roland arched an eyebrow as if to ask "what else?", she realized how she really should've explained already. "There was a conflict with Robin Hood, and others, and... long story short, Guy's life was in the balance. After everything, I just couldn't let him die- not in the way it was starting to look like he would meet his end." She didn't know if that last part was more for him or herself. "I had to step in. I threatened that if Guy wasn't let go, I'd kill the man Vasey was after." She laughed weakly when Roland's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not exactly the example of a proper lady." She explained.

"Your mother wasn't either. Good on the both of you for it. We need more women like that, and let God strike me down for saying so," Roland winked, then straightened out, motioning with his hands for her to go on.

"They let Guy go, and the other, but the damage was done. The Sheriff was furious with me, and I challenged him, and Guy got stabbed for it," she explained.

Roland shook his head. "Then this was hardly all your fault. The Sheriff is hardly a sane man. And forgive me for saying, with those two, Guy's fate was a long time coming."

"You think so?" Marian asked.

"I know so." He cupped her cheek lightly. "Come now. Stop your worrying. You're too young to have that weight on your shoulders, and have too pretty of a face to get marks from all that emotion."

"You're too kind," Marian replied.

"So we've both said recently," he got up. "You must be hungry. I'll fix us something. It'll make the time go faster. I'll send for your father as well."

"Thank you."

* * *

Guy came to on the third day they were there. He opened his eyes slowly, then recognized the ceiling above him and closed them again with a groan. He was hoping that the dream of Marian and Roland leading him into the house was a dream, or a hallucination at the least. Everything hurt. His head was pounding as well. He opened his eyes again to look down. The wound was stitched up. Just looking at it mad the image of Vasey coming at him with the dagger flash through his mind. He groaned again and went to sit up.

"Guy! What do you think you're doing?!"

Marian was in front of him in a second, holding his shoulders down. He pushed against her for a second, but she only held tighter until he gave up and settled down. She still managed to look relieved, to which Guy wasn't sure how to react.

Marian shook her head and sat in the chair they had set up next to the bed. "You're awake for what, five minutes and you're already trying to kill yourself?"

"I'm not staying here," Guy replied.

"Yes you are. You don't have a choice for starters, and the man is helping you even if he doesn't want to, so you can at least show him enough respect by taking it easy and not throwing his kindness back in his face!"

"_I'd_ be doing _him_ the kindness if I left," Guy countered, though his tone went gentle.

"So he's told me," Marian looked down.

"I thought he might. Tell me, is his faith in me completely gone, or is he still a hopeful old fool?"

"You came to him, and he saved your life. How dare you call him a fool?" Marian snapped.

"Because he is. He was obnoxiously overbearing, and too lenient with those two took advantage over him-"

"And from what I understood, you were one of those people once," Marian pointed out.

"Because I learned to be stronger- better than what he tried to raise me to be. You turn into that, you see them treat him that way, it happens."

"Yes, you turned into a man like the Sheriff. You see how far that got you," she motioned at the stitches closing the wound. "He still saved your life. He deserves more than you give him. And shame on you for thinking otherwise!"

"I am in no any mood or condition to argue, Marian."

"No, you're not in the mood to hear someone tell you how wrong you are."

Guy sighed and tried to sink back into the bed as much as possible. "Marian…" He sighed.

Marian shook her head and got up. "Get some rest, Guy. You'll need it," she blew out the candle beside him and stormed out of the room before Guy could even come up with a reply.

A couple of minutes later, Roland stepped into the room.

Guy immediately looked the other way and tensed.

Roland scoffed. "Relax, Boy. You're safe from harm- verbal or otherwise. I'm here to clean the wound," he went to work on the intended task, trying to ignore how carefully Guy was watching him- like he was unsure if he could trust him or not. "So tell me… … is it Marian who's taken with you, or you who is taken with her?" He asked after a while.

After a few moments, Guy sighed, which earned a stich of pain that he hissed at. "…I don't even know that answer anymore."

"Involved once upon a time?"

"Why do you care?" Guy demanded.

Roland finished up and arched an eyebrow at him. "I'll take that as a yes- and it didn't end well."

Guy rolled his eyes. "You always were skilled with overstepping your bounds."

"It's called concern- I understand you're no longer familiar with it."

Guy frowned at him. "I don't think…" He frowned when Roland handed him a cup of some visibly dark green liquid.

"Your arm strength is still there. Good. Now, drink that- it'll help,"

Guy's lip curled out of mere instinct. He risked smelling it and drew back. "What…?" He looked at Roland.

Roland shook his head. "It's an old remedy from a friend. It's for the pain and it helps heal. It's not poison, if that's what you're getting at. If I was trying to kill you, I would've done it when you were on my table, or I would've just minutes before now. Take it."

Guy looked from the cup and back to Roland. Roland gave him a disapproving look. He didn't know where it came from, but something deep inside- perhaps a memory from back when he called Roland Uncle- clenched in him. He had always tried to go out of his way to avoid that look, and it still made him uneasy to have it caused by him now. He downed what he could only label as a potion, trying not to show his disgust from the taste and set it down on the counter. "Happy?"

"Very. Now, I believe the lady told you to get some rest- I suggest it as well. If you're well enough in a while, I'll have a decent meal waiting for you," he turned and walked towards the door.

When Roland reached the doorframe, Guy broke. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me after everything I've done to you?"

Roland stopped in his tracks and stayed with his back turned to him for a couple of seconds, then half-turned, keeping one hand on the doorframe. "Because you were my_ son_ once, _Sir Guy_, whether you like it or not. Also- the girl currently upstairs clearly cares for you. I owe her father a debt- if making his daughter happy for a time would work towards settling that, then I'd be glad to do it." He looked Guy in the eye for a moment before turning fully and leaving.

Guy stared at the vacant doorway for a while, stunned. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Now he couldn't figure out if he had been thrown into Hell or if some higher power thought they would make him get a blessing in disguise. Something told him that somehow, some way, it was a mix of both.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Exposition like whoa in this chapter, but hey, Robin'll show in the next chapter or the one after, so things'll pick up. :) Oh, yeah. I forgot: I don't own Robin Hood, blah dee blah dee blah. **


	3. Chapter 3

"He wants to see you…"

Marian glanced up when she heard Roland's voice. He was leaning against the kitchen wall, looking lost in thought as he did so. "Did he give you a reason?" She asked. She had assumed she would be one of the last people he'd want to see.

Roland shrugged. "No, but I assume it's to ask the same questions he did me," he pushed off the wall and squinted, crossing his arms. "He's quite familiar with self-loathing, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Marian deadpanned, getting up and heading for Guy's room.

"If you need help knocking some sense into him, call for me. No promises I won't make that knocking literal, though," Roland offered.

"Oh, believe me, I'll keep that in mind," Marian replied, then finished the walk to his room and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me?" She offered.

Guy turned away from the vase he had pretended to be interested by and frowned at her. "Marian, tell me this isn't part of some plan of Hood's…"

"What?!"

"I've come to terms with the fact that my being used or harmed takes precedence in quite a few of his plans- whether this part of it was planned or not, be honest with me- was any of this part of his plan?"

Marian clenched her fist. That alone made her want to slap him more than she had the night before. "For your information, his plan stopped when I _saved your life! _I had no part of it to begin with! Do you really think I would ever be in league with the Sheriff? To hurt you no less- what reason would I have to hurt you?!" That comment earned half an eyeroll and an arched eyebrow from the man. "Then you know I wouldn't put my faith into the Sheriff to do it- or not make it fatal, anyway."

Guy was silent for a while, trying to work wording for a response after that. "Then why leave now? You've made it clear you want nothing to do with me. You brought me here to safety. You're hardly obligated to stay with me. Why not go back to Hood and leave me? You always have."

"We've already had this discussion, Guy…" Marian offered.

"And I can tell when you're trying to avoid telling me something. You've put me on the receiving end of that too many times," Guy replied, refusing to meet her eyes. "Go. I've given up trying- hoping. I thought I was clear about that earlier."

"Is your life really that worthless to you? You'd push away the two- maybe even only two people who even care about you so you can continue to wallow in your own self-pity?"

"Why shouldn't I? I don't have much reason not to- and you just listed one of the reasons," Guy replied.

Marian stepped closer, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed a red splotch on the bandage over his chest. "You're bleeding," She pointed out, relieved at the slight distraction.

"It's just left over from last night. It's dried- it's fine."

"It is most certainly not fine." Marian replied. She walked over to the supplies Roland had left out and pulled up a chair. She took the bloody bandages off of his wound, offering an apologetic look when he hissed as the fabric right above the wound peeled off. She set it aside and went about cleaning the wound again and setting a new bandage on it. "There. Hopefully that will stay."

Guy was silent for a while, and then managed to swallow what pride he had left. "Thank you…"

Marian looked back at him. "Well that's a start…"

Guy flinched. "… … Marian, I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I should not be taking this out on you. This is between the Sheriff and I alone."

"That's a better start," Marian corrected. When he looked away again, she stood to leave, then much like Roland had, turned back at the last minute. "Oh- and by the way- if you'd like to get an even better start- I'm not the only one you owe an apology to."

Guy huffed and settled back in, hoping to get sleep again. It was going to be a long road to recovery.

* * *

Edward tried to relax under the scrutiny of the Sheriff. If he was going to sell seeing his 'dying friend' one last time, he was going to have to try quite hard- suddenly being considered Vasey's prisoner over Marian's defiance would not help any.

"And how do I know you're not going to scurry off to see your precious little daughter, hm?" Vasey asked. "You can't possibly take me for that much of a fool to really think you're going to see a sickly friend," He made a face. "Besides, shouldn't all of your friends be dead anyway, between old age and Gisborne's blade?"

Edward tried to keep the hateful scowl off his place. "My daughter has not bothered to contact me, Sir, I assure you."

Vasey rolled his eyes and flicked his hands to shoo him away. "Where's… Oh, whatever his name is. New Gisborne. Get him out of here." He looked away. "New Gisborne? NEW GISBORNE- Oh, he's not even in the room right now. Well, he'll pay for that one." He pointed at one of the guards by the door into the main hallway. "You! Escort him back to his cell!" The guard nodded and took Edward by the arm. "You'll have to try harder than that next time, Old Man."

Edward gaped at him and went to respond, but the guard gave his arm a hard tug and took him back down the hallway. He let the man drag him down the halls, then all the way back to the jail. He frowned in confusion when the guard did not shove him back in his cell like the others had, but just gave him a gentle push inside, more like guiding him than anything. He turned to the guard. "Robin?"

"Not exactly…"

Edward frowned when the guard removed his helmet, but recognition dawned on him when he saw the bright blue-green eyes and mop of blonde hair. "Adam-"

"Allan," Robin's fellow outlaw- well, former fellow outlaw, corrected. He stepped closer, locking the cell. "Is your friend really dying?"

Edward frowned at him.

Allan shook his head. "Look, I swear I won't go telling the Sheriff. With Gisborne gone, I know my days are numbered here. I need to get out, and if doing this to get to you- to help you, would help me get back in with Robin, then I have to try it."

Edward leaned forward. "I doubt Robin will be all that forgiving, Boy."

"It's worth a shot," Allan replied. "Please… let me help you. You can trust me. I know you don't believe me, but you can_. Please,_"

Edward sighed. What more harm could they do? He was just as dead as the young man. He was starting to come to terms with that. "No, he's not dying, but right now he's housing Marian and Guy for their own safety."

Allan made a face. "Gisborne's with her and she hasn't left?"

Edward shrugged. "The Sheriff stabbed him for Marian's disloyalty without a second thought. I doubt he's going to be the loyal dog any longer after that."

Allan sighed. "How do you get there?"

"Follow the path and the clear areas after you leave the west gate."

Allan made the directions a mental note, then leaned on the bars. "I'll check on her- don't worry, I won't harm her. I like her. I'll get word back as soon as I can."

"Truly?" Edward asked.

Allan shrugged. "Might as well get some redeeming factors in before I'm sent to Hell."

Edward touched his cheek. "Then thank you, my boy. Thank you. Now go when you still can."

Allan nodded, then locked the cell door, offering an apologetic smile as he did so. When Edward shook his head dismissively, he hurried off, putting the helmet back on as he did so. Now the trick was getting out of there.

To his own surprise, Allan made it out relatively easily by keeping his head down and staying silent, just offering half-hearted waves at the other guards so he could pass. He failed to notice that someone was tailing him as he did so.

* * *

After a few minutes of tracking the guard going down the path, Robin poked his head out from behind a tree a few feet away from his target. When he first spotted the guard leaving the castle, he had ben near furious. Marian was missing- so was Gisborne, but he didn't mind that much- and now Edward was imprisoned for Marian messing Vasey's plan up. He wanted answers. He figured now was his chance to get it, being that the guard had stopped at a fork in the road and was debating which way to go .

The guard had taken his helmet off, so that meant there was greater range for a distraction, or at least something to spook him.

Robin started to ready an arrow just as the guard turned. His hand stilled and he ducked down as he recognized him. "Allan?!" He muttered. He ducked back behind the tree. Now what was going on? Maybe it wasn't an odd way of executing the man. Allan wouldn't let it happen, whether he was on the Sheriff's side or theirs- would he? If not, where were they going? "Damn it," he got up and continued shadowing them. There was only one way to find out what was going on, and he was already doing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so LadyKate pointed out the Outlaws found out about Allan's betrayal and whatnot like, a couple of would-be episodes before this point. For now, bear with me and consider that they found out/dealt with it offscreen, if you will, until I can possibly work out a different scenario to work in later. Thanks for all the reviews so far, keep them coming, I don't own Robin Hood, blah blah, enjoy.**

* * *

Marian was halfway through sewing up a hole in one of Roland's shirts when there was a thud on the doorframe on the other side of the room. Having volunteered to help Roland out with it so she could stop feeling useless made her concentrate on the object so much she barely noticed the thud until Guy lurched through it, holding onto the frame. "Guy!" She dropped the shirt and stood up.

"I'm fine. Roland said I should try moving around," Guy countered.

Marian relaxed, then sighed. "You're not in black…" She noticed after a moment, realizing he was wearing an off-white jerkin that had clearly seen its share of use.

Guy shrugged. "Roland's. Man wouldn't let me back in my own things."

Marian smiled weakly. "You look…" _Different. Strange, yet better. Less menacing_. Was there anything she could offer that he wouldn't take some offense to? She settled for trailing off, and Guy made no action to see the comment through.

Roland poked his head through the open window, then stopped in his tracks upon seeing Guy. "I meant walk around your room, Boy!"

"Stop calling me 'Boy'-"

" You're under my roof, I can call you what I please. Sit down- that calls for a rest now!" Roland barked from the window.

Guy frowned at him, and when Roland arched a challenging eyebrow, he sat down in one of the chairs. He wondered if he would ever learn to get over that look.

Satisfied Guy wasn't going to work against him again, Roland returned to his gardening. He spotted a young blonde man walking his way. "Oi, that's far enough! Who are you?"

Guy and Marian both glanced at each other, half worried, half curious about the apparent visitor. Guy reached for the kitchen knife he spotted on his side of the table. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Marian do the same with her own knife, but in around two seconds flat she had it concealed in her sleeve. The way she handled it reminded him of someone .It hit him a moment later, and he tried hard to hide his surprise. No, it couldn't be- Marian? But the Watchman… she had been with him during one of the Nightwatchman's runs, hadn't she? It couldn't have been her. The medicine's gone to your head. She's not the Nightwatchman. He shook his head, then leaned towards the window ever-so-slowly, then saw the visitor. "It's Allan," he reported, just as Allan announced himself to Roland.

"Allan? Why is he here?" Marian asked. She paused and frowned at Guy.

Guy took a moment to realize just what she was implying. "What? When did- why would I- I've been unconscious in that room most of the time we've been here, Marian. You and Roland have barely left my side. When did I have the chance to get word to him- and why him of all people?" He snapped.

Marian sighed, then got up and left the house. "Allan? Allan, what're you doing here?"

Guy groaned and followed her out. There was no sense in hiding from Allan. If the Sheriff sent him, then he already knew where he was. The older man could do as he pleased as far as trying to kill him again.

"Look, Marian, I'm not being funny, but know I'm not the easiest one to trust right now, but they've got your father locked up after your exchange with- Giz?!"

Marian turned around and saw Guy in the doorway. 'Go back' she mouthed.

He looked from her to Allan. "What's this about?"

"I was getting to that- Marian, he's locked up and it looks like the Sheriff's on a mission to kill him too. At this rate his loyalty to Richard is just an extra reason to have him killed," Allan insisted.

Marian looked stunned and worried for a moment, but the look faded. "And how can I be sure this isn't just some attempt of luring me back so the Sheriff can end me now that Guy's not around to prevent that from happening to me?" Marian asked.

"Because it was your father who asked me to come here! How else would I have found this place? I's a shack in the middle of nowhere!" Allan countered, adding a quick "no offense" at Roland, who rolled his eyes but waved his hand dismissively. "Please, Marian. I wouldn't lie to you."

"But you have no problem lying to Robin and the others," Marian pointed out.

"And I regret that every time!" Allan replied. "I do! Now, are you just gonna stand here and keep Gisborne company, or are you going to help get your father out of this?"

Guy muttered something and took a couple of steps forward, but Marian pushed him back before turning to Allan. She looked honestly worried this time- terrified, more like it. But that didn't stop her from being cautious. "What do you suggest? We're two people and I'm hardly welcome there."

"The Outlaws," Allan deadpanned.

"And you think you'll be welcome if we go find them? You think they'll hear you out?" Marian asked.

Allan huffed and tossed his arms out. "I'm not-"

"You're damn right, you're not!"

The three turned to see Robin round the corner behind the house.

Roland muttered something about needing a taller fence just as Robin spotted Guy, having not seen him from his vantage point. "You!" He launched himself at Guy, and the older man barely had time to react before his back hit the ground. He let out a yell of pain, but his pride recovered faster and he managed to wrestle Robin enough to pin the other man.

"Guy! What're you doing?! Let him go! Robin, stop!" Marian demanded.

"What? Why are you suddenly on his side?!" Robin demanded, lifting his head since Guy was just alarmed as he was, looking back at her to try and figure out why there was concern for him present.

"Because he's injured, you fool! Let him go- Guy, no!"

Robin flinched when Guy's fist connected with his jaw. He could tell the punch was gentler than intended, probably due to whatever injury was intended. He hissed and turned them again. "What, Gisborne can't handle a little water in his lungs-" He let out a yell of alarm when something connected with the side of his head. He rolled off of Guy to see his attacker.

Roland pulled his stick back and stepped over Guy, putting as much space between the pair as he could. "Come now. You've done your damage, and your welcome is wearing thin. Why are you here?"

"He'll overstay his welcome too, soon enough- he's trouble," Robin insisted.

"I am well aware of that, Robin Hood. But Gisborne is in my care as a patient and therefore under my protection." Roland replied.

Robin made a face. "Who are you? His father? And how do you know me?"

"No, and not many people around these parts come with the name Marian called out just now." Roland held out the end of the stick to Robin, and he took it to help himself up.

Roland went to help Guy up. The younger man smacked his hand away and tried to get up, but when he failed, he reluctantly reached for Roland again when he offered his hand a second time and let the man help him straighten out. Guy hissed in pain and leaned against Roland, and the man supported him before looking at Robin. "What's your business here, Boy?"

Robin glanced between the pair of them for a moment. "Saw Allan come 'round… looked worried. I was making sure he wasn't coming crawling back to my gang."

"Can we get back to the part where Marian's father is in danger, please?" Allan cut in.

"No, I- what?" Robin frowned.

"Vasey's not happy about Marian saving Guy instead of going along with his plan. I came to tell her that and try to see if you would help him." Allan replied, then his shoulders sunk when Robin looked at him suspiciously. "What reason would I have to further bring down your trust in me? Edward's in danger! The man did nothing to me! Why would I want to see him harmed?!" Allan insisted.

"He's right," Guy finally spoke.

Robin jabbed a finger in his direction. "You stay out of this."

"Hold your tongue, Hood. Enough violence has been done on this land. Let me tell you something about Allan's loyalty to me- he was never fully with us. He was bribed, you could tell he could hate every second."

Allan arched an eyebrow. Since when did Gisborne defend him?

"He has no reason to lie. Vasey does not trust Allan. I was scolded plenty when I relayed our own information to him if he disappeared. If the man speaks of Edward being in danger, the man's in danger and he doesn't want him harmed. Whoever he's loyal to, he cares for all of you- and 'all of you' includes Edward."

Robin looked from Allan to Guy, and walked over to the latter. "If you're just baiting us, Gisborne…"

Guy eased himself off of Roland's side. "Where can I run? How can I fight you off?" Guy snapped.

Robin frowned. He had a point. He looked at Allan. "You don't follow me," he ordered. He turned his attention to Marian. "Are you coming, or are you staying with _him_?"

"Going with you, of course," Marian replied.

Robin nodded, then motioned to one of the clearings off to the left. "Good. If we go that way, we can make it to camp within the hour, then make it back to the castle by nightfall and see if we can get him out then."

Marian nodded, and the pair took off in that direction without another word.

Roland watched them disappear into the forest, then looked to the side, finding the spot where Guy was empty. He looked inside just in time to see Guy's retreating back turn down the hallway to his room. He sighed and looked back at Allan.

The younger man offered a weak, closed-lip smile. "I don't suppose I could…" He motioned at the house.

Roland merely blinked at him before turning and going back inside.

"… … … So is that a 'no', or…?"

* * *

"Gisborne?" Roland called.

"In here," Guy called back after a moment.

Roland slipped inside and observed the man hunched over at the foot of the bed. "I suppose I'm not far off when I presume that your issue with Maid Marian has something to do with Hood."

"It's a very, very small part of it," Guy replied.

Roland leaned back, taking in the information. After a few moments, he walked over. "Come on. How badly did that scuffle interfere with the wound?"

"Irritated it is all," Guy replied.

"I can tell that you're lying. You're bleeding through the shirt," Roland insisted.

"It's not much," Guy replied. "I've had worse that have healed up fine untreated. I won't have to worry about this one. I've recovered well, I can do it again" he hesitated. "You do good work, Roland… You always have," he added the last part under his breath and he looked away. "Shame you'll no longer have Marian here to help you. You'll probably never see her face again, after that,"he added bitterly.

"And you're changing the subject- what is this conflict with Hood about? Will it cause any more trouble here?"

"You know bloody well what it was about. That hasn't changed," Guy snapped, the gentleness that had been in his voice seconds before completely gone.

Roland stopped fussing with the edge of the shirt. "You were _boys, Guy."_

"And _they _were my _parents_, Roland. It was my _home_."

Roland inhaled slowly. "Fair enough…"

Guy flinched. "Roland, I… just please… leave me be."

Roland got to his feet and nodded. "Call if you need me, you've heard it before." He left without waiting for a response, knowing full well he wouldn't get one. Why was Guy failing to see he was trying to help him? Did he know and was just trying to push him away? That option was starting to make more and more sense. Tomorrow- he would try again tomorrow. If he still refused… well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Allan glanced hesitantly to the side, trying not to make eye contact with Guy. Part of him was screaming to ask him about why he had defended him, and the other was firmly against the idea, knowing full well he would get smacked, or a punch would be at least thrown, or he'd get screamed at. Guy had joined him outside minutes ago- not to join him, but to keep watch for Marian. She had been gone all day, and it was close to sundown. Allan was even starting to worry. "I'm sure she's fine, Giz."

Guy clenched his jaw at the nickname, then sighed. "She could've at least sent word- false or not."

Allan leaned back. "Look, she knows how to handle herself in any situation. She's probably just catching up with the Outlaws-"

"You're not helping. Quiet."

"Why'd you defend me before?" The change of subject left Allan's mouth, and he imagined himself grabbing at the words before they reached Guy, but it was far too late.

Guy set him with his usual glower, then sighed. "It would've caused problems- violence. Roland's had enough pain to deal with. Why add bloodshed at his home be added to that list?"

Allan frowned. "Since when do you look out for us commonfolk?"

Guy rolled his eyes. "Since I realized I owe this one far more than my life. Are you and the others done questioning my motives yet? Because I'm growing tired of it."

"I'm just asking-"

"Don't," Guy snapped. He turned back around, then shot upright when he caught sight of something in the distance, wincing a moment later as his body protested. "Marian…!"

Allan stood as well, squinting against the glare of the sunset leaking through the trees. "Huh. Wait, she look upset to you?"

Guy looked at her, and sure enough, she did. She seemed to look worse for wear with each step that she took closer. He looked at Allan, and the pair got up, meeting her halfway. "Marian?"

Marian spared a glance at both of them before inhaling sharply. The men noticed her eyes were glossy and her lip trembled as she did so, so they followed. After a few moments, Guy tried to reach for her and she turned, shoving him roughly into Allan. "Don't touch me, leave me alone! This is part your fault anyway!" She snapped before bursting into tears. The men just stared at her uneasily for a few moments. When she managed to collect herself, she turned to the door and went through it.

Guy and Allan exchanged looks before promptly heading for the door, only for her to slam it in their faces.

Allan looked at Guy. "What'd you do this time?" He asked, seeing the hit to the back of his head coming quickly enough to brace himself for it. "Just askin'."

Guy shot him another warning look and knocked on the door. "Marian, what's going on? Open the door!" He reached the handle and jiggled it. Last he checked, Roland didn't bother with locks. Did she really just barricade the door to keep them out? "Marian!" He pounded on the door. She was playing games now, and that's where he drew the line. "Roland?!" He called. Still no response. He inched towards the window just in time to see the shutters close.

Allan backed up and blinked. "… Seriously, what did we do to her in the last few hours when we weren't even in the same vicinity?"

"I doubt you're the one in question. Roland!" Guy knocked on the door. "What's happened?!" He yelled again.

" 'E's on Marian's side, Mate. Yelling 'fer him won't help," Allan supplied, and when Guy glared at him, he offered a weak smile. "Yeah, I know. Shutting up."

Guy grumbled under his breath, and then turned, using the doorframe to lower himself to sit on the ground again.

Allan joined him, then opened his mouth before firmly shutting it. "I'm sure your friend will come out soon and tell us." He attempted to reassure him. He was relieved when he didn't receive a glare in return.

"I'd hardly call him a friend," was Guy's only response before the pair fell into silence again.

* * *

"Gisborne, Gisborne's... companion... boy, wake up. Come now,"

Allan groaned and came to. He didn't realize he had dozed, but now it was pitch black out. He glanced up at Roland, who was looking at them with a somber expression. "It's Allan, by the way," he offered, poking Guy in the arm when he didn't budge. "Giz…"

Guy squeezed his eyes tighter shut and swatted his hand away. "What's happened? Where's Marian?" He got up slowly.

Roland nodded at the door. "She's left again. Come-"

"What's… happened?" Guy demanded, harder this time.

Roland waited a moment to collect himself. "… Your wonderful former employer's had Edward killed. Apparently he caught wind out of an assassination attempt against him, and revolting against John. Edward was involved, and... he's paid for it now."

Both men stared at him for a moment. Allan backed up and slid down the wall, staring ahead, "No…"

Guy flinched, and his heart dropped. After everything… "I never wanted… he didn't… why… Where's Marian? Is she alright?"

"Of course she's not alright! She's lost her father, for pity's sake!" Roland snapped, then flinched himself. "She's gone to find the Outlaws. They were there, they… took his body, where the Sheriff had it dumped. They plan to bury him," Roland replied.

"I'm going to find her," Guy replied, heading for the door to get his jacket.

"You're doing nothing of the sort," Roland snapped. "You're walking around fine, but how will you do with long distances? What will happen if Robin attacks you again? In this state, he'll surely do a number on you- if Marian doesn't beat him to it."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Guy turned to head down the path back towards civilization.

Roland was next to him within seconds, taking hold of his arm. "And_ I_ am_ not_. You said yourself she may not come back, and she still did, even if it was just to let me know of my friend's passing. She'll be back eventually, whether it's to berate you or not. Let her go for now."

"Yes, back to Hood, as per usual-" Guy began, only to have Roland hit him upside the head.

Roland stared at him in disbelief"Her father's just died. You've been behind several of their hardships. Give them both the respect of not making this about your conflict with Hood. Hold your tongue before you complain about them and their respective choices." He shook his head. "You've fallen further than I thought you did, Gisborne..."

"I had no problem with Edward. I did not wish for him to suffer this fate," Guy snapped.

Roland frowned at him, but upon seeing that perhaps Guy was at least partially being honest- however small that part was, he backed off. "Give the girl time. She's not one to leave anyone in your situation alone,"

"Then you don't know her and her devotion to _him_."

Roland rolled his eyes, moving aside when Guy stormed back inside. He waited a few moments, then looked at Allan. "What about you? In the habit of holding everything against Marian even with that news?"

Allan looked up at him. "… I'm more worried about the fact I might've been the last guy he put his faith in, and… … I pretty much failed him then, didn't I?"

"Well, at least he had someone on his side before the end, so thank you for that."

"You gonna follow Marian? Be there for the burial?"

"My presence isn't exactly welcome back home… the reason is my own. Why don't you go check on Guy? He'll need a friend right about now."

"I wouldn't call him a friend," Allan chorused Guy. "But, I will," He got up. "What about you? You gonna be alright?"

"I've had friends die on me before. Edward was the closest, but I'll manage,. I'll mourn on my own just fine," he nodded towards the house. "Come on, you look tired and hungry. Should've let you in sooner. I apologize for that."

"S' fine."

* * *

Two days later, Marian peeked around the corner into what had been labeled as Guy's room. He was sitting at the desk, fiddling with something. She couldn't tell in the low light. Paper? A scrap of wood? That didn't matter. "Guy…?" She was startled when he got up so fast his chair went flying back, twisting to look at her at the same time. He turned back to conceal his hiss of pain, and she took that as her cue to approach.

"You're back…" Guy mused, finally turning to her.

Marian glanced at the ground. "I couldn't… I couldn't leave you, after that- any of you. I overreacted before. My father's passing wasn't at all your fault. It was all the Sheriff-"

"Marian…" Guy hesitated before reaching for her, and his heart skipped a beat when she let him take hold of her arms. "Don't… the sheriff isn't important now. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know your father and I have had countless conflicts- most that now can't be forgiven, but I never wanted… I never thought…"

Marian sniffed. She wanted to hate him. She needed to hate him after everything he had put her through. But here he was crawling back to her like a lost dog as usual, offering solace even after being angry about Robin, and her accusing him in having fault in her father's murder. She was the one who should really hate herself- for at least the part she took in that. She fought all of the emotions back. All that could wait. She just needed a friend, and having pushed Robin away for the moment, even if grief, that left Guy. The events of the last few days caught up with her once again in a second, and she just about collapsed against him, leaving him to flail in surprise for a moment before pulling her to him. She needed this, she realized when he settled for stroking her back and letting her cry into his shoulder. She could start hating him and that weak part of herself again later.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Guy sighed and kissed the top of her head. Who thought it would take him getting stabbed and her father being murdered to set them back that far? "You'll get through this. I know you will. Vasey will eventually pay, be it by Hood's hand or someone else's…"

"No…!" Marian cut him off, stepping back. The sadness and confusion that had been on her face was gone, replaced by anger again. Once again, her emotions were out of control, and she didn't want to stop them this time.

Guy merely arched an eyebrow at her. "What…?"

"If it's anyone's blade the Sheriff will fall to it will be mine, and you're welcome to join me, if you so wish," Marian replied.

Guy went wide-eyed before stepping back. "No. I will not-"

Marian shrugged. "Fine, then I'll do it on my own," she turned to leave, opening the door in the process.

Guy practically launched himself across the room, throwing all his weight against the door to stop her from leaving. When the door slammed shut, he put his hand against it and straightened his arm for good measure. He stared down at her, using his free arm to pull her away from the door and closer to him. "You do not honestly expect me to let you do this- even to think about doing this."

"I don't need your permission. I am_ not_ your _wife._"

She might as well have stabbed him with that remark. He glowered at her, trying hard not to simply start yelling at her. With how quickly her transition from her wanting him as her shoulder to cry on to having that biting remark made him wonder if he had just been used once more. Would he always just be the easily manipulated pawn because of his feelings? Now wasn't the time. "This is madness. To go after the Sheriff alone is suicide."

"I need to do it, Guy. I need to do it for my father, for my home, for everyone who I ever cared about," Marian replied. "If you won't help me-"

Guy practically pushed her away as he scoffed. "If one of the next words out of your mouth are 'Hood' or 'Outlaws'-"

"They would understand," Marian replied.

Guy snarled. "Do not mistake my caution for misunderstanding your grief. I do. 'm warning you because I care, Marian. Why do you refuse me so? Even if you tried, the Sheriff's guards would kill you before you had the chance. Do not put me through the agony of knowing I told you this and having you do it anyway and meet that fate. I refuse to let you become the murderer I am. I cannot bear it. I _will not_ bear it."

Marian's face softened at his own change in behavior. After a moment, she sighed. "It needs to be done."

"And it will. Just not by your hand," Guy insisted. "Marian, look at me and promise me you will not pursue this madness." When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Marian…_ please_…"

Marian looked up at him. "I can't..."

Guy huffed and rolled his eyes, swearing under his breath.

"But I won't try any time soon…" Marian offered.

Guy looked her up and down, then shook his head, knowing full well that would be all he would get for now. He reluctantly eased himself off of the door and walked to the other side of the room, letting her slip out. He waited for her footsteps to get out of earshot before he slammed his fists down on the desk and let out a syllable's shout of annoyance out.

A few moments later, Allan poked his head cautiously inside the room. "Giiizzzzzz…?"

"What?" Guy snarled.

Allan poked his head back out and muttered something. Another couple of seconds passed and he and Roland scooted into the room.

"What was that about? It was all quiet in here, next thing you know Marian comes out of nowhere and nearly knocked the pair of us over, then we heard you shout," Allan said.

Guy's head shot up. "Has she gone?"

"No, she's upstairs. What happened?" Roland asked.

"… Call it a 'disagreement' and leave it at that. I just need you two to do me a favor…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: One of the corniest scene I've ever written ahead, just fyi, but it's fairly level with how corny RH itself can get, so… (shrug). And yay, I think I succeeded with writing Vasey this time. **

* * *

"You had one_ single _job! How could you ruin making sure Marian didn't leave?" Guy turned on Allan for the third time the next morning, darting from one side of the property to the other to see if he could catch some glimpse of Marian in the distance.

"Well, it's not like I can help being drugged, is it? Look, I know you, er, like her and all, but I mean, she might have a few screws loose if she managed to find some sleeping draught Ro' had somehow and put it in my drink, don't you think? I mean, at least she didn't drug the old man and he's just a heavy sleeper, but… still makes her seem mad, if I do say so."

Guy chose to ignore the nickname Allan had bestowed on their caretaker and shoved Allan towards the path leading up the hill beside the property. "Wake Roland, have him help you look that way. Bring her back, knock her out if you have to."

Allan's eyebrows shot up. "Knock 'er… What _exactly _was that argument last night about, Giz? What happened?"

"I told you it's none of your concern," Guy motioned in the direction of the house.

Allan tossed his arms up in defeat before trotting back inside.

Guy sighed and turned towards the path back to town.

After a few minutes of walking around the area, he was starting to get worried. He was ready to go hunt down a horse to steal to get to Nottingham and stop Marian do… whatever she planned when he spotted a flash of red among a few green trees to his right. "Marian!" He barked, making his way over.

Sure enough, that flash of red turned out to be Marian's dress, and when Guy reached the small clearing she was passing through, she stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Guy-" She almost yelped when, a couple of moments later, he had a vicegrip on her arms and her back was against a tree.

"What are you playing at? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Guy, get off me!"

"So you can run off on your suicide mission? No! I told you before- I understand your anger, but you aren't thinking clearly," when he saw Marian flinch when he squeezed her arms too tightly, he sighed and loosened his grip, but not enough to make it easy for her to run. "Marian, every Black Knight is probably on alert to find you and kill you on sight…"

Marian huffed and went to knee him in the groin, but he caught her leg at the last minute.

"You think after all you've done to me I'm not prepared for that?" Guy snapped.

"Like you haven't done worse to me. Let me go!"

"Not until you swear to me you won't go after Vasey."

"No!"

"Then I will not move!" Guy insisted.

Marian stared at him for a few moments, then looked away, trying to hold back tears. "I just want this all to stop… want to stop him."

Guy wasn't sure whether to believe the tears. "I told you- let Hood handle it, or some other man with stature that wants to take it out from Vasey-"

"It's personal, Guy. I thought you would understand acting on something like it," Marian replied.

Guy scoffed despite himself. "And you still think hurting me is going to help your case. It didn't work before, it won't now. You promised me you would think about this, at least. Give me that,"

"I can't. I thought I could, I really did, but I can't," Marian insisted.

Guy clenched his jaw and looked away. He froze and cursed as he did so.

"What?" Marian asked, looking in the direction he was looking, seeing the unmistakable grouping of Vasey and his men on their way over, just in the distance. They weren't too close, but they would be on top of them within a few minutes- if that.

Guy let one hand drop from Marian, but lowered the other to grab her wrist and pull her back towards the path. Marian let him without a single argument, keeping up with him in the process.

"Does Roland have any weapons around?" Marian asked.

Guy would've stopped in his tracks had they not been rushing now. What kind of question was that coming from her? "He's a man of peace. Of course not. The point is we have to work fast now. He's after the both of us."

"I think he's just after me this time," Marian replied.

Guy frowned at her. "You want me to help you with something, you want us to be a team- we're together in _this._ You got us part of the way here safe and sound, I'll make sure it stays that way… go back to Roland's house, wait for me there."

Marian stepped forward. "No, I can't…" She inhaled sharply, then, "… I won't leave you alone to him."

"You were fine with that idea minutes before,"

Marian went to reply, then shut her mouth firmly.

Guy sighed. "Go and wait. I'll be with you soon,"

Marian hesitated again, but realized she wasn't going to win the argument. She nodded quickly and hurried back towards the house. When she reached it, Allan and Roland made their way over to her.

"Gisborne's looking for you. He's… quite miffed, so watch it," Allan offered.

"I'm aware, but that's not important. The sheriff is on his way towards here, probably looking for Guy and I…"

Allan turned to Roland. "You have weapons?"

"Of course not! I'm a man of peace!" Roland objected.

Had it been any other situation, Marian might've laughed at the repeat of Guy's words. She turned sharply when she heard rustling. She sighed when she saw it was Guy. The man had apparently dirtied himself up, being that there were various dirt smudges that hadn't been there minutes before, and there were a few scratches on his arms and just below his cheek. There must've been a stream nearby, because his hair was soaked as well. He looked worse for wear than he had when she had saved him a few days ago. She approached him, waiting to hear "hide" or something to that effect. To her surprise, that wasn't what came.

"Slap me," he ordered.

Marian frowned. "What?"

"Slap me. You made a point that I've done enough to deserve it- you've done it before, do it now," Guy insisted.

"Why do you want me to slap you?"

"Just do it, you blasted woman!"

"But-"

Guy contemplated saying something against her father, but that would be far too much damage. "Please… it's to protect you all."

"How?"

"Trust me. For once in your life, just _trust_ _me_," Guy insisted,

Marian flinched, but reached out and slapped him. She let out a yelp when he stumbled back and went back first into a tree.

After a moment, Guy nodded. "Come on," he took her hand and practically dragged her back towards the house.

"Guy, what's the plan? How is that going to help?" She asked.

Guy didn't repond. They reached the house, and Guy hurried over to Roland and Allan when he spotted them in front of the well. "Get inside now. Vasey's on his way here," he reported.

"Gisborne, what do you mean? Did he catch word you're here?" Roland asked.

Guy ignored her, then turned his attention to Roland. "I don't know. I'm going to need you to take Marian into the cellar. Both of you stay there and wait for Allan, then you'll do as he says. Do not argue," he instructed. He turner to Allan. "Hit me,"

Allan hesitated, wondering about the near identical order to Marian's, then shrugged. How many other times would an ass of an employer ask that? "Sure, Boss," he replied, not wasting another moment to deliver a left hook to the man's face.

Guy stumbled again, then nodded. "Good,"

Allan smirked. "Need a broken limb?"

"Not quite," Guy replied.

Allan scrunched up his face. "Giz, the Hell are you doing? Shouldn't we be hiding if Vasey's on his way?"

"You are," Guy replied. He paused for a moment and inhaled sharply. "Marian…?" He turned to her.

"What is it that you're planning?" Marian asked. "I won't be left in the dark with your secrets-"

"I lied… during our conversation before all this started…" Guy began.

It didn't take long for Marian to wonder what the Hell he was getting at because the next thing she knew, he had kissed her. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was a last ditch effort, some last act in desperation, so she let him.

Roland and Allan exchanged uncomfortable looks before shuffling around, trying to give them as much privacy as the situation allowed. As far as they were concerned, they were lucky that the action didn't last long, being that right after Guy pulled away he gave her a gentle push towards Roland, and the older man immediately led her inside.

Guy watched them then looked at Allan.

"You're not kissin' me," Allan put his hands up.

"Listen to me. I need you to go follow them. I want you to make sure they're quiet, and none of you can leave until I come to get you- and even then, stay quiet until I tell you I'm back and alone. If I don't come back, don't leave for some time."

Allan frowned. "Gisborne, what…?"

"No time. Go," Guy insisted.

Allan stared at him, then nodded. "Yeah, sure," he headed for the house without another word.

Guy watched him, then closed the front door, locking it and tossing the key between a couple of rocks. He wandered back into the middle of the field and waited.

Inside, Allan had to scramble back in order not to slam into Marian as she advanced on him. "Don't try it. He'll kill me for letting you go, then you for disobeying, then bring me back just to kill me again."

"I came to ask what the plan was," Marian frowned.

Allan pointed at the cellar. "We hold out there 'til Guy comes to get us," Allan replied. He glanced at the fireplace in the corner and spotted what he was hoping to find beside it. He walked over and took the fireplace poker from its spot beside the fire. He turned it so the handle was facing her and swayd it to indicate for her to take it.

Marian took it and arched an eyebrow at him.

Allan shrugged. "We both know you'd be better with it- just in case… you know…"

Marian's frown returned, but she nodded and got a better hold on it. When Allan nodded to the cellar door, she climbed in and Allan followed, helping Roland secure the hidden hatch as he did so.

After they were done, Allan looked at him. "So, why is this just essentially a hole in the floor?"

"Boy, you wouldn't understand, or you'd think me mad."

"Good enough," Allan shrugged. "Alright, Guy told us to keep quiet, so let's start that now, shall we…?"

* * *

Within a matter of minutes, Vasey and his knights arrived.

Guy glared them down, his eyes flicking to a man he hadn't seen before. He was a tall, blonde, stout, mean looking man. His replacement, he assumed. He wondered if Vasey had started having inappropriate interest in him yet.

"Ah, Gisborne. So you are alive, after all," Vasey mused, steering his horse to circle the man. "Heavens, Man. You look terrible. What on Earth happened from last we spoke, hm? And where's your leper? Did she do all that?"

"She abandoned me quite a while ago," Guy replied.

"And you expected any less from her? I assume she's the one who made you such a mess after cleaning you up. My my, Gisborne, easily influenced or not, I thought you were smarter than that. Shame, you always seem to be so terribly abandoned…" Vasey mused, then looked around, making it obvious he was pretending to think. "Hold on, and didn't all that abandonment start here, in this very house? I think it did! Yes, this is your old master's home, isn't it?" He asked, then yawned dramatically. "Please, if you wanted to hide, why make your hiding place so evident, really?" He demanded. He looked around. "So tell me, where's the old man?"

"He's long dead,_ My Lord_. I came because I remembered the place was abandoned," Guy replied.

"Hmm. So, any idea where the leper's gone now that Daddy Dearest is dead?"

"She's never told me anything, you know this. She's long gone, I don't know where."

Vasey narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on his horse. "You know, if you really are alone, I wonder if running you through and leaving you again would bring her out of hiding. She always was such a guilty creature…"

"Do what you must," Guy challenged.

Vasey arched an eyebrow and motioned at the blonde, then jerked his head in Guy's direction.

The man dismounted, and Guy tried to keep his neutral expression on. He had clearly underestimated him. He was tall- a couple of inches over Guy, and it looked like he was all muscle too. There was no doubt in his mind Vasey was harassing him. Now wasn't the time for that. The man was just ordered to kill him, wasn't he? He looked the man in the eye. "He'll ruin you,"

"I don't doubt that, but right now, he pays better than the blacksmith," The man shrugged, drawing his sword.

Guy glanced around. He hated running from a fight like this, but where could he go that was easy to get to and got them away from the house? He couldn't leave. What if they chased him off and went to investigate the house? _I can't leave them. But I could. No- stop this._ He really hated his new moral center that had sprouted up recently.

He was about to duck to avoid the man's first blow when a Black Knight on horseback came rushing up the hill. "My Lord! Hood and his friends are back! They're-"

"Causing too much trouble for their worth!" Vasey cut the man off, then looked at the blonde man beside him. "Well, go on. Show us what you're about. Go bring me Hood's head. This one will have to wait," He tuned his attention back to Guy, and when the other man smirked, he frowned and rode off, followed by the other knights.

Guy's replacement sighed and got back on his horse.

Guy waited until they were out of sight entirely before sighing in relief and getting up to go into the house.

* * *

That night, Vasey was furious. Hood had managed to escape New Gisborne just as easily as Old Gisborne, and the man didn't look furious- the git looked contemplative. "Care to share what thoughts ail you?" He snapped after he couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't believe Gisborne about being alone, My Lord…"

"Of course you don't believe him. No one believes him, New Gisborne! Get that through your skull so you don't hurt yourself next time!"

"My name is Decker, Sir-"

"Yes, yes, that's nice," Vasey waved his hand dismissively.

"So what are we going to do?" Decker asked.

"We're going to spin a web for our little fly, of course," Vasey replied.

"Meaning?"

"We'll let him go… make him think he's gotten away with his little lie… then when he, the leper and the old man think they're safe, we come to prove them wrong at sunset."

"Good plan,"

"Of course it is, you git! Now go spread the word we're going back first thing in the morning!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, this gets like, Hella dark and super-di-dooper violent towards the middle-end of this chapter. Guy is gets a bit OOC and carried away with violence in the fight that leads to a mini part of the plot of the next chap, so… semi-M rating for this chapter, I guess. I mean, it's not that bad, but it's not tame either, so it's just to be safe. If you're not into that, stop reading when the outlaws leave and I'll give a quick low-down of what happens in the A/N next chapter.**

* * *

"Marian! Roland! You there?! We need you! Open up!"

Marian lifted her head at the voice that she couldn't recognize as she came back to consciousness. She could hear the front door knocking all the way from her room. She made her way outside, met with a just as puzzled Roland. The pair went down the stairs, only to find Guy and Allan waiting for them at the base.

"It's Hood," Guy deadpanned as they made it to the door and opened it.

Marian frowned, but opened the door and sure enough, Robin was on one side and Much was on the other, but there was a man who looked half-dead between them. "Who's this? Roland…?"

Roland was already a step ahead of her, taking the man's right side from Robin and helping lead him towards Guy's room.

After a few moments, Robin settled down and glanced at Guy. "What're you still doing here?"

"I'm welcome. Shouldn't you be more concerned about why Marian's stuck with me?" Guy shot back.

"Enough!" Marian called from the hallway. She stormed back into the room. "Are you two that against each other you'll argue over me like a scrap of meat when I am feet from you?!" She demanded, then turned to Robin. "Who is he?"

"Name's Carter. He helped us saved some peasants from the Sheriff's tyranny. Tell me, Gisborne, do you miss doing that?" Robin asked.

"Stop!" Marian objected. "Roland is seeing to the man right now, can you give the man peace?" She insisted.

"No, because I want answers! Why has Gisborne not slit Roland's throat by now? The old man did what needed to be done for him- he's past his use. Why have you stayed with _him_? Whether you feel responsible or not, he's fine now- clearly! So why are you still here? He has no right to have your pity!" Robin insisted, casting a glare in Guy's direction, which only earned a snarl in return from the other one.

"And you have no right to question my choices! I made them, I can do without you constantly criticizing me!" Marian argued. After a moment, she collected herself. "Now, where did that man get hurt? Is he hurt badly?"

"Enough to pass out," Djaq cut in, entering the house. She wasted no time in looking around, then at Marian. "Where did the man who can help him go?"

"That hallway, the door on the left," Marian replied. "Look, you can trust Roland. He's a good man. He won't harm… Carter, was it?"

"I only wish to assist him if he needs it, not to make sure he is not going to try anything. I mean no harm," Djaq replied with a small smile before heading for the room in question.

* * *

The rest of the night had passed in relative silence, with the only voices coming from the people who were making sure Robin and Guy stayed as far away from each other as possible and didn't start hurling insults- or objects, for that matter, at one another.

By early morning, Guy and Carter were the only ones left awake- the former because he wasn't eliminating the idea Hood would try to get one of his lackies to kill him, and the former was trying to walk off the pain.

When Carter came around the corner in the main room, Guy merely arched a questioning eyebrow at him.

Carter limped over to Guy. "So, you're Gisborne…"

"Why?" Guy countered.

Carter cracked a smile. "The Sheriff warned me about you…"

Guy drew back, trying to make it as subtle as possible when he pulled the nearby dinner knife with him. He clenched his jaw when Carter laughed. It wasn't lost on him. _Damn it_. "You want to start trouble, you start it away from the physician and the lady…"

Carter snorted. "Relax- my problem isn't with you- or them."

"Oh?" Guy asked.

The other man leaned forward. "Sure, earlier today the Sheriff offered me a price to bring you back alive so he could deal with you, since something came up and he couldn't himself-"

"What came up?"

"… The King's returning here," Carter shrugged.

Guy's eyes widened.

Carter smirked. "Come now, can we really be sure that's a reality? He's been 'on his way' so many times before…" he replied, then shrugged. "Now, back to my business that you asked about first- you, I can tolerate. You, I don't mind. Robin Hood, on the other hand…"

Guy arched an eyebrow. He could worry about what would come of Richard's arrival later. "Go on…"

Carter put his feet up on the table, frowning when Guy shoved them off. "How about we call it even and I say I wasn't able to round you up… if you help me separate Hood from his merry band of misfits so I can settle a personal grudge, hm?"

Guy studied the man for a while, then, upon realizing the man was serious, smirked. "You have my full attention… no promises about helping separate him from the pack- I'll help in the killing though, if you need me," He replied. He wanted to smirk so badly. He knew something was off about the man, and it turns out 'off' worked in his favor. At least something did lately.

Carter shrugged. "Could be simple- get your little girlfriend, the two healers, and the two beady-eyed ones in the same room that doesn't have Hood in it-"

"Then you don't know Hood. Hood would be aware of a plan like that," Guy replied.

The pair looked up when Will burst into the room. The younger man glared at Guy, then headed for the hallway. "Robin! The Sheriff and some of his men are on his way!" He called.

Guy shot upright, and Carter sighed before standing up. The former merely sighed before practically letting himself get shoved up against the wall by Robin as he came around the corner mere seconds later.

"Gisborne, you set this up!" the man accused.

Guy scoffed, then shoved him roughly away and pulled back the collar of his tunic, showing the scar. "For future reference, this has severed all ties with the man. Do you really think I'd work for a man who tried and almost succeeded in murdering me?"

"Yes, actually," Robin snapped, shoving him again. Guy returned it and the process continued until Marian came running down the stairs.

"I told the pair of you to stop this!" She insisted, forcing her way between them. "What's going on?  
Vasey's coming again?"

"He's no more than a mile that way- you can't miss them," Will added.

"Where we saw him before. We have minutes before he's on us," Guy replied.

"What do you mean 'we?'?" Robin demanded.

"What's going on?" Djaq asked, entering the room.

"Marian, Roland and I. You can all get taken in for all I care," Guy snapped. He glanced over when Allan came in, then heard Roland on his way down. "Allan, same instructions that I gave you before-"

"Left or right?" Allan asked, balling up his fists.

"Neither- not needed this time. Just go," Guy insisted.

Allan nodded before taking Roland's arm and dragging him towards the back of the house before the man could object.

"Hold on! How do we know this isn't a set-up?" Robin insisted. "He's perfectly capable of arranging it!"

"It wasn't one last time, why would it be now? It's not like he planned for you two to show up- nor has been away from here long enough to do so," Marian replied.

"Why are you defending him again?" Robin shot back.

Marian ignored him and went over to get the fireplace poker, frowning when the outlaws all looked at her like she's insane. "It's all we have," she explained.

Robin made a face, then came back with a sword, bow and a quiver of arrows all under his arm. "Take your pick…" To his surprise, Marian took both, and then to his horror, she tossed the sword to Guy, who caught it but looked as alarmed as he did. "What? Why?"

"Because the Sheriff's after all of us. Guy and I have ground here- we can't run. All of you can. Take your injured man and go!" She ordered, casting a look at Carter who stood up, ready to leave already.

"But-" Robin objected.

"Keep that up and I'd be delighted to run you through, Hood. Right now I have more important targets then you, surprisingly," Guy replied. When Robin looked at him, he arched an eyebrow. "I won't warn twice. Do as the lady says,"

Robin looked between them, then practically growled in annoyance. "Much!"

Much, who had been fitting Guy with an even nastier look, snapped out of it. "We're listening to _him_?"

"We're listening to _her- she's_ right- we've done as much as possible anyway," Robin replied. "Clear out, fast," he ordered. He walked over to Marian and leaned over to whisper in her hear. "If Gisborne turns on you…"

"He won't- and if he so much as tries, he'll be dead shortly after," Marian replied.

Robin hesitated, then kissed her cheek before looking at Guy, who had turned his attention to Allan as the younger man came trotting in.

Before Guy could berate him, the blonde put his hands up. "Roland told me to come back out. He knows what he's doing- said it would be better if I was out here- give you more power here so they can't get in there."

Robin scoffed as he made his way towards the door, followed by the other outlaws and Carter. "Good to see you got so cozy with each other," he spat before exiting the house.

After a few moments, Allan shook his head. "Bloody fool," He reached over and took the fireplace poker.

"Are you going to be alright with that?" Marian asked.

Allan shrugged. "It'll hold me over 'til I can get to one of their belts. How many are out…" He stopped when the sound of hoof beats reached his ears. "Guess we don't have much time to find out, huh?"

"Guess not," Marian agreed, preparing an arrow before heading outside.

Guy and Allan spared a glance at each other before running out as well, just in time to see the small line of soldiers coming- Vasey, whoever Guy's replacement was, and ten others. Not good at all, unless the world allowed for some miracle. They heard an arrow whiz by them, and a second later, one of the soldiers fell off his horse, an arrow sticking out of his chest, just above his heart. One down, eleven to go.

"Any time now, boys!" Marian called from her spot just behind the house as she prepared another shot.

The two advanced, and a moment later, the knights dismounted and made their own charge. Guy took one down easily enough and didn't bother to check if he was dead or alive, and Allan baited another to give chase in order to get the fallen one's friend. Within moments, they were down to six knights to deal with. Decker dismounted, heading straight for Guy. Guy caught the man's movement quickly enough to parry one of the knight's blows before shoving him towards Allan before swinging his sword to meet Decker's.

"Still haven't been ruined," Decker informed him after their blades bounced off each other once more.

"I give it a month," Guy replied, swinging at him.

Decker turned to avoid it, but Guy was faster and nicked his armor. He shoved Guy away, which caused the man to knee him hard in the stomach and punch him in the face a moment later. After stumbling, Decker gladly returned the favor, and delivered a second kick to the chest to send him flying back.

Guy hit the ground hard, then looked up to see where the others were.

Allan was having difficulty taking on two soldiers, and somehow Marian had gotten a hold of a sword. He risked watching her for a minute because the way she moved right after he glanced at her- it was oddly fluid for a relative newcomer to a weapon, and then she curled in on herself and rolled forward. His heart skipped a beat. _That's the second time she's looked like_- the thought was cut off when the edge of Decker's sword came into his peripheral vision. He rolled to the side to avoid it, kicking Decker's legs out from under him. He went to plunge his sword down into the man's heart, but it lost strength when he heard Marian shout in pain. He turned sharply and saw her suddenly hold her side, still trying to fight one of the guards off- and the bastard who had hurt her was laughing. He made a mental note to deal with him later. Decker was up and upon him again, and after a moment, he realized Vasey was on his way over as well. As a last ditch effort, Guy took a few steps back and took a wide swing at Decker and got the result he wanted. The sword hit Decker diagonally across the face- it wasn't deep- just a scratch that would bleed like Hell and probably leave a scar in certain places- and take him out of the fight.

Decker howled in pain and stumbled back, and Vasey took over, shouting in anger himself. When Guy parried his blow, he pulled back his sword. "You know, I really liked you, Gisborne! You were a son to me! Tell me, is the old man still in hiding in the house? Can't wait to visit the bastard. Maybe I should make you bleed out slowly so I can bring him out and kill him in front of you. That's the rough equivalent to what you've done to me!" He hissed. He swung at Guy, and Guy jumped back.

Guy, at the moment, realized he didn't much care to hear what the man had to say after the first bit. He wasn't going to get to Roland. He owed the older man that, at least. He let out a roar of his own and slashed wildly at Vasey for a while, who unfortunately parried or dodged every blow.

The sheriff tripped over a rock for his trouble, then laughed. "Oh, you've just given it away…" He looked at the three remaining guards who were grouped together, with them on one side of the house and Marian and Allan coming at them from the other. "Guards! Get in the house! Find the old man, bring him out here! We'll stick to the original plan of killing him and the girl in front of him!" He barked.

Guy snarled and dropped to his knees, holding the edge of his blade to Vasey's throat. "Do it and the sheriff dies!"

That alone stopped the fight, and the six others turned to look at them.

Guy pressed the blade harder against Vasey's throat and drew blood. "Drop your weapons. Now," Guy ordered.

The guards looked around.

"He's the one that insures you get paid, you fools. Drop the weapons, or he dies," he repeated.

The guards reluctantly obeyed this time.

Vasey let out a dry laugh, which earned a second cut just above his chin.

"Allan, take Marian inside," Guy continued.

Marian stepped forward. "Guy, we had a-"

"Quiet, Marian! Allan- take her inside." When Allan nodded and did as he was told after a moment, Guy turned his attention to Decker and kicked him lightly. "Get on your damn horse and leave. Tell the people at the castle it'll be a while until the others get back,"

"Do you t. think-" Decker began but stopped when Guy put the pressure back on Vasey's throat that had been lessening by the second. Decker put his hands up and backed up to his horse before getting on it and riding off.

Guy turned his attention to Vasey. "Now comes you…"

Vasey sneered. "You do realize that Prince John will not be fond of you if you kill me when he arrives…"

Guy scoffed himself. "I'm not going to kill you,"

"… … You're not?"

"No… a limp can only harm you for so long, though," he replied. He leaned back to get Vasey's dagger from his belt and stabbed the man in the thigh. When the guards called out and advanced on him, Guy leaned forward again. "What did I tell you? He'll recover. Consider it the first part of your warning…" He yanked Vasey off the ground. "Come back here with any more soldiers to finish what you started and I will end all of you- including him," Guy motioned at the guards. "Take him," he instructed. When the one who hurt Marian got closest to him, he motioned for him to stop. "You tried to harm Maid Marian…"

"Sheriff's orders, originally. You keep refusing coming back- Decker really is a git- we had to try and get you back to the castle- if you refused, we'd have to take you back by any means necessary, and if it meant harming 'er-"

"Then you shouldn't have so much as touched the girl," Guy replied before using Vasey's dagger to stab the man in the chest. The guard who hadn't taken hold of Vasey scrambled to get him.

"There's part two of the warning. Now leave and don't dream of coming back," he insisted.

The guards rushed to get the Sheriff and the near-dying man onto the horses before getting on their horses and hurrying off.

Guy waited another few minutes before going back inside the house slowly. His head was spinning. He felt ill. He merely put his hands up when Roland, Allan and Marian came rushing over to him. "I'm fine…"

Marian spotted the drying blood on his hands and the dagger. "Guy… what did you do…?"

"What I needed to do to protect all of you," Guy shot back. He looked at her and his stomach turned. It was his own fault he was back to being the monster in her eyes. He looked at the others, and even they looked unnerved. "… Go on about your business. They won't come back," he instructed.

The three didn't move for some time, but eventually cleared out, with Marian going down the hallway as fast as possible and Allan and Roland heading up the stairs, having a near silent conversation with each other. Guy couldn't make anything out of it- whether that was because of the ringing in his ears or pounding head, he would never know. He collapsed into the nearest chair and hoped he would be back to normal soon.

* * *

Guy came to after falling asleep a few hours into the night to the sound of floorboards creaking. His eyes adjusted to the light and when he saw the outline of Marian, he closed his eyes. He assumed it was a dream- or possibly nightmare after the afternoon's events.

"… Guy?"

Guy opened his eyes again. That seemed too real. "Marian…?" He let his eyes finish adjusting. She looked dazed and beyond sick. Had she been downstairs the whole time? Was she upstairs and made it down in that condition? _The guard wounded her_, he remembered. He stood up and walked over to her slowly, putting his hands out ever-so-slightly.

Marian merely whimpered and swayed on her feet.

Guy darted over to her when she swayed even more, steadying her with a hand on her back. "What's happened? When the guard attacked…?"

"He got me- I thought it was just a scratch, but apparently not…" Marian replied. She reluctantly leaned into him for fear of collapsing in the other direction. She knew she was at least safe with him, despite what he had just done earlier. He had made that abundantly clear. "I…"

"Move your hand," Guy instructed, finally realizing she had been crossing her arms to hide how badly the guard's blow had heard her. When she made no movement, he tried again. "Marian, please…"

Marian swallowed hard, then moved her hand just enough to show where the guard's sword had cut her, but stayed it when it crossed over the scar that he had caused what seemed like ages ago now- no, he hadn't inflicted it on her- it was on the Nightwatchman. _It was still you-_ another part of her argued. She hissed. Now wasn't the time for that. The fabric seemed to be on a mission to curl right where it would've revealed it as Guy pulled the bandage she had put on it back, so that would be a problem soon. He was about to find out her biggest secret, and of course it would happen right after he was in the most emotionally unstable condition she'd ever seen him in. She prayed he would've at least calmed down slightly by then. She held her breath and waited.

Guy looked over the damage. It could've been a lot worse, but she still lost a fair bit of blood. From what they could tell, it wasn't that deep, but he knew it was probably quite painful all the same. He took pride in knowing the fool who did it was hopefully dead by now. "Roland! Marian needs help _now_!" He called.

Marian flinched at the yelling, and then his fingers gliding along her side. He was getting closer and closer now. She watched his face. Closer… closer… there. Her heart just about stopped when she saw him feel the scar. She swallowed hard when he went from looking to aware of something being there, and then… the realization. His eyes widened but went cold, and then met hers. Her throat clenched. Guy's jaw visibly did the same. She was somehow relieved he had still managed to hold it together up until now- and then… he was slowly reaching for her hand- the one he had cut even before that- the one that still had a shallow, thin scar across the palm. He turned it carefully, and then saw the scar. He stood stock still for a second, just staring. Marian was terrified. She expected him to yell. To throw something. To hit something- maybe even her. And then he moved- back, two steps. When she heard Roland and Allan coming down the stairs, he didn't bother looking up at them. His eyes went back to the scar at her side before he turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Roland stared at the door for a while before looking at Marian. "… So now he knows, then?"

Marian whimpered and nodded.

"Wait- you know?" Allan cut in.

"Of course I know. As I've said- her father and I were good friends. He had concerns about her identity, he told me, I tried to give him as much advice as I could," Roland replied, then offered his hands to her. "Come, Child. We need to take another look at that wound of yours-"

"I need to go after him," Marian objected.

"No, you most certainly do not!" Roland countered. "Gisborne just needs time to think it all over. He'll be back-"

"No, you don't understand. There's something… I can't… _he can't_ be alone right now. I don't _trust him_ to be alone right now,"

"He won't come back to harm you, Milady. If anything hasn't changed in him, it's that the amount of care he has for a handful of people outweighs everything else. If he loves you as much as it seems, he'll be back. If I had to guess, he's just at the cliff-"

"You don't understand! That's _it_! He does let his care for me cloud his judgement, but there's something you don't know, and it's the most important-" She froze. "The cliff?" She panicked. "Guy…!" She went to stand, then yelped when her body moved just right to have immense pain shoot through her from the wound.

"Easy, easy. And 'the cliff' was a term he used as a boy. He went there to think or to get away from me or his sister. If you're thinking he's going to go throw himself off of it, it would be quite hard for him to end it all when it's only a five foot drop right back onto the ground," Roland explained, then paused. "Allan, get my things to attend to Marian, will you?"

Allan nodded quickly before hurrying off.

Roland looked back at Marian. "Now, what's this bit I'm missing?"

Marian reached to move the fabric of her dress, hissing when pain shot through her again. "Do you see the scar?" She sighed when Roland nodded. "… Guy did this- when I was the Night Watchman- and I'm sure he knows it was enough of a blow to kill me," Marian explained.

Roland paused, then pieced together what she was getting at and why she was so worried. "You think he'll…?"

Marian nodded, then touched her cheek, realizing she was crying. She scoffed, despite herself. "You know, not too long ago I would've been proud to be rid of him by any means necessary, but… not like this. Not now, after… everything…"

Roland sighed deeply and stood up, offering his hands. "Come on. Let's take care of you first, then we'll worry about Gisborne later."

"I'm going after him after this- no matter what this does to me," Marian replied, glancing down at the wound.

"We'll see about that, but if you can't, I'll go, or Allan will. We'll find him. You have my word."

* * *

_No. No, no no no. _

Guy finally stopped mindlessly walking and turned towards the rockface he had been so familiar with years ago. This wasn't happening. He had fallen into a nightmare and the Devil was playing with him and not allowing him to wake- or Vasey or his latest recruit had killed him hours ago and this was Hell. He shook his head. No. No sense in thinking this through. This was reality. Marian was the Nightwatchman. He had stabbed Marian to what he hoped was her death- no. He had stabbed the _Nightwatchman_. His heart clenched. They were one in the same. And he had almost killed her. The pattern repeated in his head. How had she survived? It was a guaranteed kill? It was impossible. All the signs that he had missed came to mind. How had he missed them? Her absences when the Nightwatchman was around. Her being with him one moment, and then her disappearing just in time for the Nightwatchman to show up. The cut on her hand that she had dismissed when he had asked about it- and he blindly believed her. How had he been such a fool? He wasn't sure who to be angrier at- her or himself. She had stabbed him in the back too many times- more so now that she was the Nightwatchman- _but you __literally__ stabbed her_ _and have done far worse to her_, another part of him pointed out, _and she saved you from Vasey stabbing you_. It was extraordinary how the mere act of stabbing had such a big part in his life suddenly. He ducked his head, feeling another wave of nausea coming on. It passed and he sat down, leaning against the slab of rock he had affectionately labeled a cliff ages ago. He wasn't sure how long his legs would carry him anymore at that rate. He wondered if he just let himself pass out- because that was the way it seemed to be going, if Roland would remember the spot and know to come look for him there- if they even came. He figured that was his best bet. He wasn't hurt, and he could hear or feel people coming, and his body had all but given up on him for the day. He eased himself down and tucked as far into the rock as he could. His world could continue caving in in the morning.

RH RH

Unfortunately for him, it didn't feel like much of a rest. When he came to, he was hardly rested. In fact, he felt worse for wear. It didn't help that he spotted Marian coming towards him, either. He cursed his timing, then promptly stood and turned away, trying to figure out a direction to go where he could loop back later- as well as how on Earth she had found him. _Damn Roland to Hell_. To his annoyance, Marian chose not to take the hint and kept following him.

"Guy- Guy! Please, would you stop? Can we talk about this? Stop! Look at me!"

Guy clenched his jaw and kept walking.

"Guy!"

He could hear her pace quicken, and something inside him told him to stop, because she would end up hurting herself. He hated himself for it. He stopped, but didn't bother turning. "Leave, Marian,"

"I will do no such thing when you're like this! I came to talk this out-"

That got him. He turned sharply. "Talk this out? What's there to speak of? Why do you want to speak to me when…" His eyes flicked to her side. He still couldn't look her in the eye. "… I promised to protect you, was that not enough to be trusted with that?"

"You would've run off and told your precious sheriff despite that promise and you know it."

"And now?" Guy replied.

"Do you really expect I would've told you when I was distracted by the fact you almost died and we keep getting attacked by the sheriff?"

"I assumed the secrets would stop,"

"Says the man who failed to tell me a thing about his family and the sister he has," she snapped. After a moment, she sighed. "Guy, we're all tired. Just… come back, and let's talk about this so we can move on. We need each other if we have a chance of getting though, and this is not going to help,"

Guy, who had gone absolutely still, paused. "How much did he tell you about my family?" He turned away.

Marian realized her slip. "Not much. Just… why you came to him, not the details, and that you had a sister, and that's it. Do not blame Roland. He told me because he cares for you. Now please, can we-"

"How close did I come to killing you?" Guy forced out.

Marian frowned at the interruption, but didn't respond. Just as she thought- that's what all this was about. The wall was back up and he had been trying to delay that question from being asked. Of course that would be the only thing that plagued him.

Guy finally looked at her and started to walk over. "How… _close_? Marian, if you don't want anymore secrets between us answer me that and they'll be over."

"Guy-"

"HOW CLOSE?!" Guy yelled, and barely managed to calm down when Marian started at it. "Now is not the time to play your games with me,"

"You did," Marian replied, barely wasting another moment after that. When Guy's face dropped in mixed confusion and shock, she sighed. "I was… dead for a good while, and then, Djaq- the Outlaw's healer- brought me back, and after a while I was fine…"

Guy, to his credit had only heard the first half before his world went off-kilter again, even more so when 'The Outlaws' became part of the response. He stared at her for a few seconds before a sound he didn't even recognize came out of his throat but barely made it to his mouth. His knees buckled a moment later, and he took to staring at the ground in front of where he had collapsed. "No. No, no, no, no…" He leaned over and wretched, but nothing came up.

Marian stared at him for a while and took a cautious step forward. "Guy-"

"Don't- do not," Guy forced out. "Don't come near me, don't speak, just leave me be."

"I'm not going to let you destroy yourself over this! You wanted your answer, you have it. I'm here now," when she reached for him, he ducked away. Marian sighed again. "I'm alive, I'm right here, standing next to you. You didn't harm _me_. You didn't know it was me. Guy, part of me's forgiven you for that reason alone."

He wanted to yell, chase her away, call her a stupid woman, because she shouldn't forgive him- not for that. Not for something he managed to do twice and lost people he loved both times. "I asked you to leave. It would be wise to listen to me for once," he snarled.

Marian stared at him for a while, then huffed and sat down, trying to accommodate her injury but failing. "None of you will ever learn I won't listen when you boss me around like that," she muttered to herself. "I try to move on because we have no other choice in our given situation and it gets thrown back in my fa-"

"I _murdered you_!" Guy finally blurted. "How can you go on like that when I…" He flinched. "I _loved_ you and I couldn't even… after all… you stupid, stupid woman!"

Marian stood up with quite a bit of difficulty, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Better now?" When Guy didn't respond, she continued. "Have you not heard what I've just said this whole time?" She demanded. "Aside from the two people behind us who are doing _a poor job of hiding_-" she began, casting a glance back over her shoulder at the trees behind them. A rustling followed, then absolute silence, and the two in the clearing just managed to see a head of white hair and a head of blonde hair disappear behind a bush before there was absolute silence, she turns back to him, "you're all I have right now. I'm all you have. If this ends badly for any of us, I don't want any bad blood between us- we were over this before…" She reached for his hands and when he tried pulling away, she got a better grip on them. "You didn't know. I'm here now, alive, plain as day." She eased one hand down his wrist and threaded her fingers through his for good measure to prove her point, then used her free hand to put his just over the scar. She fought the urge to huff when he curled his fingers into a fist and had it hover just over the scar when she did so. "It's nothing but a scar now, and the Nightwatchman is put to rest for now. Let's just move on from this. Let it be the last secret between us- if not for us, then for me- _please_, Guy."

Guy stared at her for a while, then let his forehead drop to hers. No. It wasn't going to be alright. It wasn't just a scar-physically, anyway. But that didn't stop him from trying for her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"I know. Come on. Let's put this behind us and go home."

Home. Now there was an interesting thought. Guy wanted to flinch again. Who was he kidding? It was home- their home. The only place_ they_ had left with the only people _he_ had left in his life. It was going to take a long while for him to wrap his head around their 'last secret'- there was no doubt about that. But she had a point- this was home now, so he could be on his way to warming up to it. With that, he let her take his hand after a moment and lead him back towards Roland and Allan.


	9. Chapter 9

Allan huffed after what seemed like the fourth hour straight of complete silence in the house. He had managed to sneak back into town and procure them a horse, because he was getting sick and tired of walking and running everywhere, and it turned out the horse was in fact Roland's, and he had lent it to one of his few remaining friends in town. The thought earned an affectionate pat on the cheek and a chuckle, but it still didn't stop him from feeling like he had failed a simple task. He was getting antsy and tired of the quiet between the four of them. "Look, I'm not being funny, but have you convinced Guy to eat something yet, because if he hasn't I'm pretty sure the man's dead because he hasn't found anything to yell about in a while…" He pointed out to Roland.

Roland arched an eyebrow. "Not that I know of. I left the plate in with him and left him to his own devices. If he eats, he eats. He's hurt right now, as is Marian. You and I are stuck for a while, I'm afraid."

Allan leaned back. "You know, I thought she got 'im back there. I thought it would be alright,"

"As did I, but… well, you and I pretty much know him equally so we know his emotions aren't exactly the most stable things. They started to rebuild the bridge, let them finish it and not get in the way."

Allan scrunched up his nose. "You know, you're worse than John and Djaq, talking like that."

"_Prince_ John?" Roland asked.

" 'Course not! Well, I don't think so, anyway. I mean one of my… er, the Outlaws…"

"So Robin Hood's still not allowed you back in his gang even after all that's transpired?" Roland asked.

"Once a traitor…"

"Always, yes. I'm sorry to hear that," Roland replied.

Allan shrugged. "I deserved it. I was stupid. Got caught up with money, landed… there. Not that it wasn't an entirely bad situ- Giz!" Allan perked up when the other man entered the main room.

Guy set him with a glare.

When that didn't work, Guy hooked his ankle around the leg of Allan's chair, and the younger man went toppling to the floor. He got up. "See what I mean? Somewhat decent one second, vile the next!" He insisted, sighing when Guy sat down in the chair he had been in. He settled for kneeling and folding his arms on the table.

After a moment, Guy looked up at Roland. "So, how long did it take you to recover from getting your heart ripped from your chest by the woman you love, hm?"

Roland hummed in amusement, then sighed. "Boy, a secret being kept for a lady's protection and a wife betraying a husband over rumors are two entirely different things- and we are two very different people."

Allan perked up. "Hold on. That's just- I can't not know anymore, can I? Roland- what- what happened to you? I keep on hearing about this-"

"You've already experienced part of it, my boy. You've been with me and managed to not pass judgment like so many did," Roland cut him off. "Or at least you were too young to know or your parents were kind enough not to care…"

Allan arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Most people of Nottingham and the towns around it weren't too fond of 'modern' medicine when I was around your age. They called it sorcery, with potions- concoctions brought in by sailors and the like 'to kill everyone.' The ones who I healed, the ones I grew up with- they stayed loyal to me. They called the rumors folly, but enough disagreed and shunned me as the sorcerer- including my wife- took our son and left… after a while I couldn't stay anywhere near Nottingham, or Locksley or the like. I had to leave out here to stay out of the way," Roland sighed.

Allan paused, then exhaled sharply. "… You two are possibly the most tragic duo I know. Really, you're made for each other," he mused, glancing at both of them. "I'm not being funny, but your wife must've not been such a decent lady, if you ask me."

Roland gave him a surprisingly affectionate look and hummed in agreement before looking down at his hands. "Yes, I've come to that realization a long time ago. I've always wanted to know what happened to them, though. I'll admit to that."

Guy waited a moment, and then part of him mentally whacked himself upside the head. It wasn't fair he had been quiet for so long about that at least. He owed Roland. He knew of the family, what was stopping him? "Your son tends to the Sheriff and his men's horses in the castle. I'm not sure about your wife."

"And how would you know about him? I never so much as described her or our son."

Guy frowned at him. "It's… frightening how your son looks like you…" He caught the eyebrow raise. "Just because I never came back to you didn't mean the thought of you wasn't there- the memory. The first time I saw him, it was unbelievable. Like a sword to the…" He trailed off and his eyes went devoid of any emotion that was there a second ago.

Roland reached over after a moment, coming to terms with what he had just been told as well as the fact Guy was still hurting. "She's forgiven you. Let it go."

"Did you two miss the part where I killed her?"

"She's fine now, isn't she?" Allan offered, maneuvering to avoid Guy's knee when he attempted to knock him over with it. "Look, she's the Nightwatchman- she's pulled through worse, she pulled through that, she might as well have just gotten scratched with that last fight the way she's been actin', and she's just giving you space and fiddling around upstairs to do you a favor."

"And then there's the fact that I killed her," Guy repeated.

"And then there's the fact that you two practically hugged and made up before, Mate!" Allan objected. "For once in your bloody life, stop beating yourself up over something you had no bloody control over! We shouldn't be discussing this anymore!" Allan objected. "Don't do this to yourself- once you start, you'll never stop." He finally added, letting his eyes drop at the last bit.

Guy frowned at him, but said nothing. After a few moments, he got up. "I need to get out for a while… think."

"Haven't you-"

"The knights- did they do any significant damage around here?"

"A fencepost is down here and there, that's all. Nothing that needs doing now. Guy, are-" Roland began, but once again, he was silenced when Guy got up and left.

Roland went to stand, but Allan put his hands up to keep him down and followed him out. After a few seconds of silence, he raced to get in front of Guy and put his hands up. "You're trying to run. Don't go doing that again. We were all worried- even me. _Me_! About _you_!"

"I wasn't, but soon enough I need to leave you- all of you. The longer I'm here, the more you're all in danger. I can't do that to you."

"What? And you think we don't know that? We could just as easily leave you- Marian and I, anyways, and we haven't, because we like the new you that's come out of nowhere. You protect us, we protect you." Allan explained.

"He's right,"

The men looked up to see Marian perched on the lowest part of the roof, watching them. She offered a tight-lipped smile before scooting down, about to drop. Guy darted over to help her before she went all the way. More injuries were the least they needed. When he set her down fully she offered another weak smile, then crossed her arms over her chest. "You might as well be an outlaw now, Guy. We're _all _outlaws, and that means we need to stick together. Taking a page from…" She received two glares before she could finish. "Well it does! We need to follow _their_ lead if we want to get through all of this. So far we haven't had the best luck, so we need to pull together."

"What? So the three of you can die faster? No. I'm not doing that."

"He's after all of us, not just you," Marian replied.

"He's _always_ been after _you._ He's being so thorough about it because I still have yet to turn against you. He'll try and get the pair of us and have the people who get in his way killed."

Marian looked at Allan. "Can you go see if Roland needs anything done?"

"But I was helping you help 'im!" Allan objected. "Besides, Giz just announced he was…" He stopped when Marian set him with a warning glare and he sighed. "Hey, look, another downed fencepost. I suppose I should go check the horses' horseshoes, even if he probably doesn't have any to speak of…" He wandered off.

Marian tried not to smile. Sure, he drove her mad- he drove them all mad, but at least Allan knew when the right time to leave was. She turned to Guy. "So you physically hold me back when I go to leave and confront the Sheriff, and then you go sneaking off to do the same and don't expect us to come after you?"

"It was different then," Guy replied.

"Good. Then let's go after him together," she countered.

"No, and for starters, I wasn't going off to confront the Sheriff anyway."

"Oh? Then where were you going?"

"To start setting things right here," Guy replied. He turned and headed for the horse paddock in the back.

Marian huffed and went to follow him, but Allan hooked his elbow with hers and turned with her so her momentum stopped. "Easy. You're not going anywhere."

"But-"

"I'm just as curious, but either way if something happens and there's an ambush, you think he's going to take well to you getting hurt again? How many other murderous rampages is he going to go on before he goes off the handle and goes back to who he was a week ago?" Allan demanded. The situation sounded weird coming out of his mouth, but he held his ground. He stepped closer and lowered his voice, even if he saw Guy riding off on one of the horses out of the corner of his eye. "Let me go, if anything. You're safe here, you have weapons, Roland can talk himself out of trouble…"

Marian paused, then nodded. "Be careful- and keep both of you out of trouble."

Allan nodded in return, then headed for the paddock himself. After a moment, he turned, and said, "I mean it- please- stay put," he insisted before returning to the task at hand.

* * *

Guy glanced around the houses, trying to recall just where he was trying to go. Doing so when trying to keep ducked under the makeshift hood he had made himself was proving to be difficult. Was it closer to Locksley itself? He still lived in the Village, didn't he?

"Oi! Why're you here?"

Guy turned at the voice and almost sighed in relief when he saw the man he was looking for. Physically it was Roland just thirty years prior, just heavier and blonde. "I've come to speak with you."

"And who's the one doing the speaking?" the man replied.

Guy lowered his hood, hoping that was answer enough, and it was, judging by the man's raised eyebrow. "It's about your father…"

The man's jaw clenched and he advanced on him. "Leave him out of this, Gisborne. If there's a problem with him, you deal with me."

"Oh, so you do acknowledge his existence after all. Funny how he still hasn't seen you since childhood, then," Guy cut in. "You know, Tristan, I thought at first when I came to collect you two had at least drifted over an argument, but this…."

"What does this have to do with my father? It's not tax time when you usually come darkening my doorstep, so what is it now? If you plan to harm him if he hasn't paid-"

"Bite your tongue. I mean him no harm. I was actually trying to repay a debt… all the debt I owe him."

"And how would you owe my father a thing?" Tristan demanded.

Before Guy could respond, a man called out behind him. "Well well well, Gisborne. Haven't seen you in these parts in a while- we thought you got yourself killed- or murdered. Hoped more for the second one, myself… why don't we take care of that ourselves then, being that you walked here unprotected… and unarmed, for once."

Guy flinched. He should've been far more careful with the hood. He knew this wasn't going to end well one way or another. He glanced over his shoulder at the speaker. He recognized him, but the name escaped him. Michael- Martin? Who could remember when he barely spent more than two hours in the village collecting taxes. "I'm not here to start trouble…" he replied. He turned slowly. He wasn't the predator with prey any more. It was the other way around- how could he handle this situation?

"But you've caused enough that you… understand the situation you've just placed yourself in, don't you?"

Guy turned, only to get punched hard in the face. He threw himself at his attacker, only to get yanked back by another set of arms. "What-get off me!" He brought his elbow back hard to no avail. What had gotten into these people? Two more men were coming towards him. He was quickly coming to terms with the fact he was out of luck. "Wait!" He barked, and then there was a sudden, sharp pain in the back of his head. His vision blurred, and another second later, he went down, barely aware of Allan screaming his name before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Let's take some creative liscence and pretend the whole nine-rings-of-Hell thing was around back in this day and that Vasey believes in that kind of Hell, shall we? … Shhh. My friend helped me come up with a quote pertaining to that and it works, soo… yeah. Also- there's something lovingly ripped off from The Mummy here.**

* * *

Marian stood so fast she almost toppled over when she saw Allan coming up the hill with both horses. "They're back!" She breathed, then hurried inside. "They're back!" she called before running back out, stopping when she saw Guy was missing, and Allan was all but collapsed on top of one of the horses. "Where's Guy?"

"I'm… fi- _relatively_ fine, for your information!" Allan panted before truly collapsing in a heap.

Marian ran over to him. "What happened? Were you attacked?"

"I wasn't, 'e was," Allan breathed. "I just had to sneak around half of Locksley without getting caught, then raced back here."

"But what happened-"

"Well, they weren't too happy to see Guy there, but they _were_ 'appy he was unarmed without the sheriff's protection…"

"Meaning?" Marian arched an eyebrow.

Allan opened his mouth to reply, closing it in order to give Roland a quick nod of thanks when he brought him water. "They're planning on hanging him tonight."

"What?!"

"Why the Hell do you think I came back here?!" Allan replied. "Look, I came to let you know so you could go play hero. I'd help, but sneakin' around and getting back here quick took me out." Allan replied. After a moment, he sighed. "We need Robin," he pointed out. "He may not help, but we need to try."

"Then I'll find him," Marian replied.

"How will you know where he is?" Roland cut in.

Marian opened her mouth, looked at the free horse, then back at him.

Roland shrugged. "The two of them stole them both and left without a word, what's to stop you from doing half of that?"

Marian offered a tight-lipped smile before getting on the horse. "Allan, was he at the camp closer to Locksley or closer to here?"

"Locksley, last I heard…" Allan replied. He downed half of the remaining water before dumping the rest over the front of his head. He shook his hair dry, then looked up to find Marian was already going towards the camp. He looked at Roland. "Yeah, sorry about that… stealing thing… by the way."

* * *

When Guy came to, he was barely aware of his surroundings. He was hot, so he figured he had been wherever he was in the sun for a while. He realized his wrists were tied together as they could go to a post from a burned down house. He realized he knew the house as one Vasey had ordered him and several knights to burn down after the owner had come up just short for taxes. Poetic justice at its finest, he supposed. He tugged at the bonds, only to have his muscles throb in pain in protest. How long had he been tied up like that? He tried again and failed, then was suddenly aware that there was also a noose hanging from his neck. This made things far worse if they were planning an execution. He looked ahead at the houses, trying to catch a glimpse of Tristan, or at least Allan. No such luck. Passing villagers merely gave him a dirty look or shouted insults at him. He merely snarled at them in return and tried at the bonds again.

A short time later, Tristan finally showed and wandered over to Guy, leaning on the post. "You really shouldn't have come on your own…" he mused.

"I had no choice in that matter and I tried being careful," Guy snapped. "Cut me down. I still need to speak with you and this isn't going to help matters."

Tristan scoffed. "Can't do that. The others did this- not me alone. I cut you down, I'm in league with you."

"You think your father would be proud of you taking part in a murder like this?"

"You think this isn't justified? I'd say he would, given the circumstances," Tristan's eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't say that, and no, he wouldn't. Not now," Guy snapped.

Tristan snorted, then pushed off the post and crossed his arms. "Gisborne, you, I don't understand. You complain about all this, but now apparently think we're justified, and you use my father against me… how do I know that you haven't killed the man and he's lying in a ditch somewhere nearby for not obeying an order?"

"I wouldn't do that to him; would you _listen to me!"_

Tristan opened his mouth to reply, only to get cut off when there was the sound of hoofbeats in the near distance.

The pair glanced in the direction of the noise and Guy let out a groan when he saw it was Vasey and a few knights. He was being entirely too hopeful when he prayed Vasey wouldn't see him from their angle, but it was too late. Vasey had spotted him and was already grinning from ear to ear. The man rode over, and Tristan held his ground.

"Well well well, Gisborne. What have you done now? Left your leper for another and the new one's daddy isn't happy about it? Tried to steal from these people?" He chuckled. "Are they arranging to hang you themselves?" He asked, then clapped his hands together. "Fantastic- lunch and a show!"

Guy scowled at him. "I'll enjoy seeing you in Hell."

"Not if I see you first!" think we'd be in the same place there, would we? Unfortunately some of your little groveling to the old Medicine Man, trying to hide him away should give you some favor… and your devotion to the leper, yes…" he trailed off and looked at Tristan. The man had suddenly looked uneasy, and it wasn't just because he had ridden up seconds ago. In fact, the man had barely reacted to his presence. That needed to change. "You! Man- when is our dear old Gisborne's execution, hm? I should like to see it happen."

"I don't know, Milord," Tristan spoke up after a minute, finally tearing his attention from Guy. "I'm not responsible for this, and the others don't tell me much. Just that he showed up and they want blood. I'd be careful. They have him, they may go after you, guards or not," he replied.

Vasey leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat, Peasant?"

"No. Just the warning of a concerned man who wants no more blood spilled than this," Tristan replied with a shrug.

Vasey continued to frown at him, then turned on his horse. "New Gisborne! Take this man around and see about that ring. If threatening him doesn't work, threaten them instead."

Guy flinched, looking away to avoid looking Decker in the face as he rode by seconds later. What ring were they going on about now? Why did Vasey want it so badly? He paused to watch Tristan get literally dragged forward towards the greater cluster of houses. When Vasey glared at him then rode off, he waited a few seconds before tugging the hardest he had on the ropes. Still nothing.

And then. "Pst! Gisborne!"

Guy froze again and closed his eyes. Of course, things always had to get worse. He looked down and saw Robin looking up at him from under a cloak.

"Has he found the ring yet?" Robin hissed.

"Why would you believe me at a time like this?" Guy snapped.

Robin frowned, then advanced on him. "How did this happen? Is Marian alright?"

Guy sighed. "She's_ fine_, Hood."

Robin arched an eyebrow, then smirked. "Good. So, how'd you get yourself into this mess, hm? Did you stoop to what you and your friends assume is my level and steal from my people?"

"I was actually attempting to find someone so I could give him the opportunity _you robbed me of_, you fool!"

Robin merely made a face before spotting Decker in the distance. "You sure Marian's alright?"

"Do you think I would leave her in any harm?"

"Well, looks like you don't have a choice," Robin pointed out. "Not to mention you have plenty of times before, so-"

Guy snarled, and with quite a lot of effort, heaved himself up to kick Robin in the stomach with both legs. The pain was worth it when Robin hit the ground hard. He looked around and recognized a few scattered people who had come out of hiding due to all the commotion were a few of Robin's outlaws.

After a moment, Robin got up and dusted himself off, glaring at the other man. "The others and I need to go stop the Sheriff from doing whatever he's about to do, so you can just hang in, I suppose," he offered a cheeky grin before hurrying off.

Guy groaned and looked up, trying to throw his weight down to get unlodged. Once again, he failed. Now all that was left was waiting and hoping a villager that had a weapon was stupid enough to get close to him. He let his chin drop and closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the commotion going on. What else could be done at that rate?

* * *

When Marian found Robin on the outskirts of Locksley, she knew she had her work cut out for her. According to Much, they had just managed to settle the Ring issue hours before. Apparently there were birds involved- she didn't really catch up. She knew he would be tired from that, and now here she was, about to ask for his help freeing his enemy. She didn't expect him to literally laugh in her face, turn on his heel and walk a few paces away. "He needs our help!"

"He doesn't need any of us- you least of all! And you don't need him!" Robin insisted. "You have me, Marian. You have my friends. What more could you want?"

"Yes! We all need him, Robin! Whether you like it or not he's part of our survival now!"

"What? You expect me to go along with your every whim now because he's had a change of heart and your heart's all a-flutter 'fer 'em because of it? He lies, Marian. It's his job! He's lying to you now!"

"My heart has nothing to do with this! It's our survival I'm worried about!"

"Oh? Do tell? How does his survival affect ours? It hasn't before!"

"That's because he wasn't with me before! You want to know how? Fine! One- he dies, the Sheriff loses interest and goes after me, I'm put to death, you get angry and go after him, you get outnumbered, and you're put to death, then all of Locksley, Nottigham, everywhere follows. Two, he dies, the Sheriff loses interest, he goes after you, you get outnumbered and are put to death. Three, he dies, Sheriff gets bored, starts elimating the people to bring you or I out of hiding, whoever wasn't brought out of hding comes to protect, fails, put to death- the list goes on, Robin! The order's the only thing that changes after Guy dies!"

Robin looked back at her and clenched his jaw. She had a point, but this was Gisborne. He could have been a plant the whole time. But… he had only seen Gisborne look worse, or been in worse situations- yet they were all by his own hand. "Let me talk to everyone first,"

"Guy doesn't have that kind of time," Marian shot back before heading back towards Locksley.

"Marian!" Robin called after her.

"I have to go save my home and everyone in it, Robin. I'm done with the pair of you trying to stop me from doing what's right," Marian countered before continuing on.

* * *

To say the least, when Guy finally decided it was time to pay attention to his surroundings again, he wasn't happy to see Marian coming his way, dagger in hand. "Marian? What're you doing? Get out of here!"

"Not a chance! I'm saving your life… again!" Marian hissed, going behind one of the walls to find wherever the rest of the rope was tied.

"Don't be a bloody fool, Marian! They'll catch you and they'll string you up next, no matter how much power your father had!"

"I thought we agreed we're in this together."

"Not like this," Guy countered. "Marian, please just go. Come back when you have reinforcements, at least!"

"They're on their way," Marian replied, then grinned when she saw the part of the roof that the rope was attached to. Whoever had strung it up seemed perfectly happy to keep it hidden .They probably thought the Sheriff would come looking for him and try to get him out of trouble. That seemed thick, even for them usually.

"Hide! The mob's arriving,"

"You'll have to do better than that," Marian countered, trying to find a spot for her to climb up to get to the rope.

Guy strained again, then kicked back hard at the table Marian was using.

It was enough to jostle it, and when Marian went to glare at him, she saw that he wasn't lying, and people were already on their way.

"Go- now. Now!"

Marian ducked and rolled away from the mob's line of sight and pressed herself against the outside wall. "I'll be back,"

"For pity's sake will you _go_?!" Guy hissed.

Marian flinched, but hurried off. Plan B, it was then.

Guy watched her disappear into the woods and his heart clenched. If this was it, if he was to die here, at least he was able to see her in his last few moments. At least they didn't part enemies, and she went out trying to save him. He turned his attention to the crowd. Always look an opponent in the eye, no matter what the odds. His father had told him that once. He highly doubted he thought those words would apply to a situation like this.

A voice came from beside him. "So… … you've actually defended my father against the Sheriff and his men?"

Tristan. Guy didn't bother looking at him. He nodded curtly. "I told you- I owe him a debt. He's as safe as he could be with me."

Tristan stared at him, then his face fell. "You're the boy he took in all those years ago- the one we all shunned after…"

Guy nodded again.

Tristan stared at him for a while, and when Guy finally looked him in the eye, he inhaled sharply. "Give me a small while. I'll see what I can do,"

"Best be quick about it, then," Guy countered, watching the man hurry off. He didn't know what the other man was getting at, being that the mob was on top of him now- practically literally. He snarled when two men flanked him, each grabbing one of his elbows and forcing him up onto a few crates_. The countdown begins. _ The noose strained against the front of his neck and someone cut the ones holding his arms up. They fell limp at his sides, and he cherished the small bit of relief that gave him. The mob was shouting various things now. He couldn't make any of it out, and he knew he didn't want to. The rope tightened again, pressing up and he got the hint. He stood up, straining to balance. He wouldn't give the bastards the satisfaction of ending it that quickly.

However, Fate had other plans.

The sound of an arrow practically broke through the rest of the noise, and suddenly he felt himself lurch down, then stop short. His jaws slammed together, and time seemed to slow when he realized the crowd had dispersed in the confusion and had run into the crates in the process. At least they hadn't counted on that. He glanced up. He didn't know where the arrow was now, but it had clipped half the rope, and by some stretch of the imagination, the rope was still thick enough even if its state to hold his weight. He wondered just why God had decided to spare him so far, having realized he was now quite literally dangling from it.

The rope had found itself too far down his neck to break it at first. That didn't stop the fact that it started to strangle him, and the pain was finally catching up with the time.

Guy choked and kicked, only managing to make it worse. He glanced around. If it was Hood, the arrow would've gone through his heart, or the rope would've been split in two and he would've been on the ground. He choked again, and then saw what he was looking for- the Nighwatchman, a few feet behind the mob, seemingly frozen in place now, with her bow still up, clearly just having fired a shot.

_Marian. Damn. Get out. Don't watch this happen._ Even as his senses were dulling he was aware that the mob seemed happy enough to watch him strangle to death. Everything was starting to fade for the second time in a day when a voice broke through the crowd again.

"_STOP_! Stop this _now_!"

Guy choked again and looked up just in time to see Tristan come up to him with a knife. He struggled a as best he could, figuring the help Tristan had offered was just finishing the job. He was surprised to find that the other man reached up and cut the rope just above his head. He landed hard on his knee and cried out, settling for curling in on himself. He was suddenly aware of someone's hands on his back and only relaxed when he made out the Nightwatchman's garb out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't left. At least things had taken a sudden turn for the slightly better. He groaned again, followed by a hard cough. He wanted nothing more than to curl into Marian's side, but he knew that wouldn't bode well for her at all.

Tristan looked at the villagers who were already yelling at him. "Leave him! By means I will keep as my own, Gisborne is my brother. If you have a problem with him, you come to me. You don't do this. We're better than this."

Guy would've looked up to gawk at him if he had any energy to do so.

When the crowd made no effort to leave, Tristan arched an eyebrow and made his dagger catch the sunlight that was just beginning to fade. He was relieved to say the least when some of the crowd started to disperse. He backed up and stepped over Guy, still not willing to turn his back just yet. He looked at the Nightwatchman. "Didn't expect _you_ to come to the rescue, I'll say."

Marian pivoted in her place to turn from the crowd and to look Guy in the face. She glanced cautiously at Tristan before pulling up her mask and lowering her cowl. "Guy? Are you alright?!"

"You're _joking,_" Guy forced out, pleased to find he sounded as unamused as he hoped to.

"Marian?!" Tristan hissed in disbelief.

Marian merely glanced at him. He was another one she knew through her father- only a few years older than her, and the pair used to play. Her neutral look turned to a frown.

"Your secret's safe with me, I assure you, but… the Nightwatchman… a…?"

Guy surrendered to a coughing fit, then inhaled sharply. "If you value your life or your body parts not being in pain I wouldn't finish that."

Marian looked at Tristan again. "So, you're Roland's son?"

Tristan hesitated, then nodded. "Used to be,"

"No- after that it showed. You still are- it just showed. You have the same power he does. The same leadership, authority…"

"… I don't deserve to be," Tristan replied after a moment, looking around to make sure the stragglers were at least out of earshot.

"Prove yourself wrong. Come back with us," Marian offered.

"I… I can't," Tristan replied. "I... I just can't."

Marian frowned again, then looked down at Guy when he coughed again. She touched the skin that was already raw from where the rope had gotten him. "We have to get him back…"

"Then go, before I change my mind… or they do," Tristan insisted, nodding at the people now disappearing into their homes.

Guy sighed, figuring there was no fighting now. "You've signed your own death warrant helping us,"

"Maybe not- I'm willing to take my chances," Tristan replied.

"Then you know where to find us if things don't work in your favor," Marian offered, then spotted Robin on horseback a few feet away, not looking thrilled at all.

"I do- and I thank you for that, but… I just can't do it now. I must be quite the disappointment right now." Tristan shook his head, then looked down at Guy, who looked up at him. "I didn't believe you, and for that, I'm sorry. You… more or less put your trust in me just now when I didn't do the same. I owe you a favor, to say the least."

Guy merely grunted in response.

Marian nodded, then offered a tight-lipped smile when Robin got off his horse and approached them. When Tristan turned, she shook her head. "He's with us- promise."

Tristan nodded after a moment before going his own way.

After a few seconds, Robin sighed. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" He hoisted Guy up and hooked one of his arms over his shoulders.

Marian nodded, replaced her mask, and did the same with his other side.

Guy, who had just been slipping into unconsciousness, snapped out of it at the voice. "Hood…?"

Robin made a face. "Not doing this for you," he pointed out before pushing Guy's face so he was looking down and not at him. "Don't get bloody used to it."

"Wasn't planning on it," Guy countered, then hissed when his knee gave a pinch of pain in protest at the movement.

Robin didn't bother hiding the satisfied snort, and if Guy noticed, he didn't object. "Alright. Let's get back, then. My men and Djaq are around. They'll catch up…"

* * *

"Guy?"

Guy stopped scratching at the rope marks on his neck and turned his attention to Marian in the doorway. It had been hours since he came an inch from Death- he had lost count. Who could blame him? Allan's constant checking in wasn't helping matters. He realized he was pacing and sat on the edge of the bed, tilting his head to invite her in.

Marian hesitated, then crossed the distance between them and sat down. "I've… I've tried to keep quiet, I have. Your business is your own, and I understand why Roland should know, but… when you… Robin and I spoke earlier, and he told me about what you said, about… a robbery, but he wouldn't say more, and… you and Roland have mentioned it several times, and…"

"You want to know what transpired before I came to Roland the first time- why Hood and I really can't stand one another," Guy supplied.

After a moment, Marian nodded, discomfort still quite evident in her posture.

Guy flinched. "Marian… for what it's worth… I haven't told you…" He leaned forward, flinching even more. It was his turn to choose words carefully. "I wish more than anything to tell you, I really do. Don't think I'm breaking our agreement because this is beyond keeping secrets. Marian, you know just as well as I do that I care deeply for you, whether I like it or not. Because of that, I want to tell you everything about it, but that would require telling every detail to you. I can't tell you without reliving every moment of that Hell, and… … I'm not ready to relive the pain that comes with it-not now."

Marian frowned and slid onto the side of the bed. "But will you be…? Eventually?" She wanted to help him- she really did. She was starting to realize there was no sense denying or justifying that, either.

"For you? I hope so- I really do."

Marian smiled weakly, then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Rest now. We'll worry about the trouble we caused in the morning," she got up to leave.

"You're on your own with _that_. I just hung there and tried not to die,"

Marian turned. "Yes, but you started it, so…" she shrugged, then disappeared around the corner, leaving Guy to scoff and settle back down for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I got like, drowned in coursework, and then once the semester was over, I had to get into packing for my trip to Chicago, then settling into Chicago mode, now finally here we are. I figured a long chapter would make up for that. Anyways, I kinda made Robin a jerk, just for this chapter. The scenes were necessary/semi-reference scenes from the show, so yeah. Sorry, Robin fans, but you'll have to deal for this chap. Don't worry, I love Robin so I'm not gonna make him a creep for the entirety of the fic.**

* * *

Roland jumped when he heard a clatter come from Guy's room, followed by shouting, and various things getting knocked around. His head shot up and frowned when he saw that Marian and Allan barely reacted. "What…?"

"Robin's visiting, obviously," Allan replied, then looked at Marian. "You want to, or should I?"

"I did last time," Marian shrugged.

Allan groaned and rolled his eyes, then got up and headed for Guy's room. He opened the door after a moment, then let out a single yelp before the group watched Robin stumble out of the room and slam right into Allan.

Robin huffed and got up, making his way to the main room for good measure. "I came because I need your help, Gisborne! I need you and Marian and Allan! If I wanted to get a beating for just entering the room I would've gone to find the Sheriff or Decker!" he called, all but throwing himself into the nearest chair.

Marian leaned forward. "Need our help for what?"

Robin shot Guy a glare when he entered the room, but sighed. "Vasey's missing. He's been gone the last few hours with no trace. His friend Jasper showed up, and he wants to destroy Nottingham- and Decker's just standing by to watch."

"Destroy Nottingham? Why?" Marian asked.

"Has that group ever had a reason to destroy the place?" Robin answered. He glared at Guy again.

Guy merely snarled. "I'm not with them anymore."

Robin frowned, but sighed. "And that's why we need your help with this. We don't have much time to spare before Winchester and his men get here."

Marian glanced up at Robin after the man had finished explaining the situation. She hadn't expected him to show up again at Roland's the next morning. She didn't expect Guy to be relatively alright with it either, but the situation that he was informing them of seemed to deter him enough. "So… how long do we have, then?"

" Apparently 'til sunset, unless Decker decides he dislikes Nottingham more than he already does." Robin explained, then looked at Guy. "I'll give you that, Gisborne. You wouldn't let things get this far if someone tried to destroy the city."

"Depends who was in it," Guy deadpanned, and Marian pretended not to notice his eyes flicked to her for a minute. The man stood up, and after a few long seconds of silence, he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what's the plan, Hood?"

Robin frowned. "Hold on- you're letting me run this?"

"I've already come close to being hanged by Locksley's people this week, and if we're going to do something that may be found to be illegal by the Prince or Sheriff, I trust it's best to have an outlaw call the shots so we actually have a chance of getting away with it and be on a common side with the villagers."

Robin looked him up and down, then looked to Marian. "Can we trust him?" he asked, despite Guy rolling his eyes and raising his eyebrows at Allan, who shrugged it off. "I don't plan on getting all the way there then get stabbed in the back- possibly literally."

Marian reached up and gave Guy a gentle push back when she saw he was preparing to launch himself at Robin. She all but curled into him and turned back to Robin, "Yes. We can. Robin, take away the Sheriff, take away the weight of the world with dealing with him…" She hesitated, then looked at Roland before going back to Robin again. "Give him back a true father- he's different. He's changed."

Guy and Roland exchanged looks, but figured it was safer to say nothing.

Robin advanced on her. "But what if something happens to you? Will we have his allegiance then?"

Marian scowled. "We have more important things to worry about now, Robin. Why must the both of you constantly fight, even when there's something that will unite us?" She demanded. "If Nottingham's in danger, we all need to put differences aside- even for a short time and deal with this. If we have 'til sunset, we need to leave _now_!" She stormed over to the side of the fireplace and got one of the swords.

"Marian…" Guy began.

Marian turned sharply. "It's my second home, and if you two are too busy arguing about loyalties, I'm going to go help save it!". She looked around at the men, then sighed when none of them moved. "What are we all just sitting here for if we have no time?" she demanded, focusing more on Guy and Robin this time around. When they looked away, lost in thought, she looked at the others. "Allan?"

Allan gawked at her for a moment, bothering to risk a glance at Guy and Robin himself before shrugging. "I'm in, I just… I don't want to go in there blind."

Robin nodded. "It's gonna be tough, without Marian in there, or at least you, Allan. Let alone getting the others to trust this team-up, But there's one shot, if I heard everything right… it's still gonna be tricky, but it may work."

"What is it?"

Robin looked at him, smirked, and took a black scrap of fabric and a small coil of rope out. "That, Gisborne, is where you come in."

Gisborne merely frowned at the rope. "Should've known I would be bait."

"Bait?" Marian asked.

Guy shrugged. "Familiar situation, just different loyalties," Guy answered, then caught everyone's raised eyebrows. "Oh, just go with it. Hood," he put his wrists together in front of him.

Robin nodded and walked over, using the rope to bind him.

"So what's next? I assume someone's taking me in for an assumed ransom- who's gonna do it? If you haven't noticed, we're all wanted men,"

"Except your friend Roland here," Robin pointed out.

Roland started to protest, but Guy cut him off. "No!" the man barked. "We are not putting him in more danger. He's in enough having taken us in. They know where we are, he's as good as dead if he's involved in this on top of everything. We need a contact in there. Someone we know we can trust, or trust long enough to get us in through the East gate, then we can work from there. It should be unguarded at this time, especially if people are out looking for the Sheriff," Guy replied.

Roland shrugged and settled down.

"Then we're out of options since you're all here and Marian's the usual go-to person to get you to go along with her every whim,"

Guy snarled and started to stand again, only for Marian to push him back down. "Enough of this! Guy's willing to do his part, now we need the other half. I don't have anyone at the castle now. Who does? Guy? Allan? Can anyone trust you, or can you manipulate them?"

Allan hesitated, then perked up. "Barry! I got on with Barry pretty well, there's a chance…" he began.

"Barry's a fool!" Guy shook his head, dismissing the idea, then stopped and looked at Allan, realization downing on him. "Barry's _a fool_!" He got up. "It's our best chance."

Allan looked quite pleased that he had finally said something Guy agreed with and nodded.

Robin nodded, then got up as well. "Fine then. Allan, go ahead of us. We'll give you a few minute's head start. Get this Barry fellow, come up with a story that a friend of his has found Gisborne and is looking for a reward and needs to be let in soon, or have him play the friend, even."

"Right, I'm off," Allan nodded before hurrying out of the house.

Robin watched them, then looked at Guy. "So, you want to add the gag to the mix, or are you gonna be a good boy this time?"

"I'd say go without, but you're just going to knock me out at the last minute to make sure I'll behave, won't you?"

Marian huffed, then stood. "Robin, go get a bunch of cloaks from the camp for us. Guy, come with me," She took hold of the ropes around his wrists and all but dragged him out of the house. Once they were a few feet away, she turned on him. "Would you stop encouraging him? The reason that you two are the way you are is because you just fall to him trying to get a rise out of you."

"No. That's not it. It's not… all of it anyway."

"It would help if one of you told me what the rest is," Marian replied.

Guy shot her a warning look. "I told you it would- "

"Are we going to go save Nottingham, Gisborne, or are you too busy continuing to move in on what's mine?"

"Yours?" Marian blurted in disbelief. "I am not some property that you can just blindly call yours! I-"

"Marian! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Robin protested.

Guy sighed and cut in, "As much as I'd like to see you put Hood in his place, the first part was right. We need to move."

Robin frowned, but nodded. "Roland just offered a horse, so we might as well use it to our advantage."

"Then get it so we can be on our way. I'm sure you're not expecting that to be a woman's job." Marian snapped.

Robin started to protest, then sighed and started around towards the back of the house.

"Every time…"

"You're surprised?" Guy countered.

She shot him a look, and when he offered a joking smirk, she rolled her eyes. "Don't you start,"she warned. She looked away, then realized that the smirk alone was the first time she had seen him have the closest thing to a genuine smile in what felt like ages. He had smiled recently, but it had been forced. This- this was Guy completely back, at least for the moment.

After a few seconds, Guy sighed. "I want you to stay here. You're safer away from whatever danger you may be in with this,"

"Nottingham's my home, Guy. You too, then. Just because I'm a 'fragile woman'-"

"It has nothing to do with that! It's the fact that from what I've heard about Jasper, he's relentless, as are his men. He's dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt again under my watch-"

"Because you don't think-"

"I know you can hold your own. I just said it has nothing to do with you being a woman, or you being weak- I know you're not…" He began, his eyes flicking to where the scar from the damage he caused was on her. He gathered himself for a moment, then continued. "How many times must I tell you I love you and wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. Don't go saying that Nottingham's your home. It's not. Locksley is. Your house was until I burned it down. Your father was until he died. You weren't home in Nottingham. You were in a prison… and we barely gave you time enough alone to make friends. It's not your home. Don't risk your life for it."

"I did have friends, and there are still innocent lives I want to fight for. And if you use that logic, it's not your home either."

"Abused or not I spent over half my life there. It is home… aside from this place now."

"Guy…"Marian touched his face for a moment. She was going to have to manipulate him again just to try to defy him. Nottingham's people were still her people whether either of them liked it or not and she would see to their safety. She just wished the sudden guilt about manipulating him that didn't come before would go away.

"Don't…" Guy warned, still leaning into the touch all the same.

Marian frowned and drew back. And he knew this time around. She should've known.

"Oi! Gisborne!"

Guy growled at Robin's voice. "What?" He snapped, only to see a dark brown mass coming at his face, then absolutely nothing.

Marian yelped when Guy crumpled to the ground out cold. "Robin!" She shrieked, looking at the man in question, who was holding what looked like a piece of firewood. "Why did- he's on our side! He would've been fine until the guards could see him and then he would've acted the part!"

"And now I've guaranteed he'll be acting the part," Robin replied, then nodded at the horse. "Help me with him, will you?"

Marian shook her head, but did so, helping secure Guy over the back of the hose, doing all she could to secure him in the process before Robin started down the hill towards town. She sighed, hoping it would go well, because at this rate, no one really could expect what would happen. At least now she could be in the fight without so much as a single complaint.

* * *

Just about an hour later, they were at the East gate, where Allan was visibly growing impatient, with his arms through the bars, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he watched them. They got a few feet from the gate and Allan turned. "Oi! Bar, this is them!"

Robin and Marian both looked down sharply so the hoods fell lower over their heads and both hid relieved expressions when the gates opened. When they walked through, Robin did a head count. There were four guards, plus Barry- maybe it had been a bad idea to knock out Gisborne. He thought there would be two or three, the way Gisborne had talked about the guards being spread out thin around the castle. Four cut it a little too close, even with weapons.

Barry wandered over to the back of the horse and took hold of Guy's hair before pulling up. "… It actually is him! Wow, Allan. You've come through for once!"

Marian glanced at Allan and smiled weakly when she saw him roll his eyes in response to Barry's comment.

"Whatever, Bar. Can we just get the man in to Decker and see if we can work something out?"

" 'Course, Mate! Glad you came 'round!" Barry let go of Guy's hair and there was a light thud when Guy's head hit the horse's flank.

A quick, low groan came from Guy a moment later and he began to raise his head, but the moment he recognized his surroundings he went slack again before slowly tilting his head towards Allan and Barry when the latter started leading the horse towards the main stables. "Marian…" he hissed when a few frantic villagers passed.

"What?" Marian hissed.

"Who's he taking us to?"

"Your replacement."

Guy groaned once. "It would be nice if I didn't have to deal with him."

"It's appreciated," Marian offered.

Guy risked lifting his head and arching an eyebrow at her before playing unconscious or worse once more.

After Allan and Barry walked further in, Marian noticed Robin was dropping back. "What're you doing?" she asked, noticing Will sneaking through the gate out of the corner of her eye.

"The outlaws and I will search around. Will's gonna stay here with you and help. If you can gather people who are still loyal to you, we'll have a chance. Once Gisborne takes out Decker, he may be able to rally more, but just in case, when you see him go to him so you can pool resources."

Marian nodded, then touched his shoulder. "Be careful. I don't like this."

"None of us do, but I will," Robin swooped down to kiss her before she could protest, and when she merely smiled weakly in reponse, he headed back towards the gate. "If Gisborne plays games, are you sure that you and Allan can take this? We won't be gone long, but…"

"We'll be fine, go! If anyone sees us together word may spread and make things difficult."

Robin nodded before hurrying off.

* * *

Guy tried not to hiss in pain or curl into his shoulder when he was dropped haphazardly neck first on the stone floor. He moved his hand when he heard Barry and Allan's footsteps going away from him. He felt the stones beneath him, and judged that it was in the main hall. So Decker had completely taken over in Vasey's absence. He should've seen that coming. He heard Barry start to address his replacement, then opened one eye cautiously to try and see what he could use as a weapon or a ram of any sort. There was only a handful of things. He was going to have to move a lot if he wanted an advantage.

"Well well. At least someone's come to their senses."

"Yeah, well, I figured I'm not getting paid waiting around, and… money's a better incentive then just helping people, innit?" Allan asked.

"Mm hm…" Decker approached him, and Guy waited for a kick in the ribs when he felt the toe of his boot go under his ribcage, and was reasonably surprised when Decker only pulled his leg up to turn him over. "So you even killed the bastard. Impressive, for someone who looked like he actually cared about the man."

Guy wanted to groan and tried to hold his breath as much as possible. Had Allan really said he had killed him? Then he was going to kill Allan if he made it out of this, because that just added another level of acting he had to do. Or was Decker just saying that to mess with them?

"I- I- Uh, yeah…" Allan replied after a moment.

So the 'dead' bit wasn't Allan's doing. At least that was a start. Guy tried to track Decker as he wandered across the room, then back.

"Hm. Well then, today is quite the good day for me, isn't it? But… let me make it better and have this little victory."

Guy wondered just what that was supposed to mean when his question was answered for him as he heard Decker unsheathing his sword. So he was going to stab him and take the credit for the kill. How noble. He had to time this perfectly now if he wanted to get out of this one. A moment later, he would've laughed when he heard the sword drop and Allan cough a warning, probably intending to tell him when to roll. So he did, and Decker merely growled in response before straightening out.

"I knew it!" Decker shouted after a moment, glaring when Guy got to his feet. "You bloody hindrance. This is why if you want something done, you do it yourself!" He rounded on Barry. "You trust a traitor with Gisborne's body alone and don't check that he's dead?!" He picked up the metal gauntlet on the table beside him and threw it at the man hard, sneering when it made contact with his arm.

"Giz!"

Guy risked turning to Allan, merely managing a nod of thanks when the man kicked the sawed-off lid of a barrel his way. It was a lousy shield, but the pair knew it was probably his best bet at the moment. "Go find Marian and help her!" Guy barked as Decker finally turned to him, ignoring Allan's presence alltogeter.

Guy smirked, realizing the scar across Decker's face was redder and more prominent then the last he saw him. He might have been a neutral party this time around, but that didn't stop the satisfied feeling that now-buried part of him got from seeing him that way. "You call Barry the fool, but if you fell for it again, isn't that on you?" He mocked.

Decker scoffed in appreciation, holding up his sword. "A man can hope, can he not?" He swung at Guy, sighing when Guy managed to parry it. He tried again, this time embedding the sword in the wood and flinging both things away when they tried to pull away and failed. "Last I checked fighting this way seems to do the most damage for us, old boy," he mused, tossing his hands out.

Guy merely frowned, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Fine by me," he launched himself at Decker, managing to pin him completely when they hit the ground.

Decker hissed, but blocked Guy's next punch. "You really haven't learned, have you?" He headbutted Guy, the growled when the man reared back and threw another punch. "Your determination to play hero for the dear girl is endearing, man, but it's just as much tiresome and useless," he stood, and Guy followed suit. "Can't we just call this a draw and move on? You could be a decent second in command if Vasey stays missing- or when he's found we can make it so he stays missing," he offered.

"Not interested. And you'll see you're wrong when you're taking your last breath and it's my sword in your gut," Guy replied.

"We'll see," Decker agreed before charging again. He went to punch Guy in the ribs, then sneered when Guy went to block, and he moved quickly enough to change his move into elbowing Guy hard in the stomach. Guy grunted, and Decker took him by the shoulders and tossed him towards the wall. Guy stumbled to get up, but one of the stones below him was far too flat and he slid right back down.

Decker met him most of the way and slammed him against the wall, delivering another blow to his abdomen, and between the rock and pain, Guy almost blacked out with it.

He shoved Decker again, only to end up back on the wall. He risked a glance down. Decker was barely grounded, too busy trying to land blows on his stomach. Fool. Downed by the same move, once again. He swung his leg out and took out Decker's legs from under him, and with another kick halfway through Decker's stumble,Decker went down on the ground headfirst, and Guy kicked at the man's shoulder for a minute to ensure he was out cold before gritting his teeth against another hiss of pain as his ribs throbbed in response. He inhaled sharply, letting the pain pass, then moved on. His friends were in danger now, and he'd hate himself if he wasn't their to see to their safety. But he had to do one other task first, more to prevent something more than anything.

* * *

Marian looked over through the main gate. She saw the large dust cloud that Will had told her about, and her heart sunk. Things did not look like they would end well. She barely had gathered enough people, and she was nowhere near one of her old hiding places for her Nightwatchman gear. She was starting to assume Guy was gone too long as well. When it came to Decker, the fights were brutal, but over quickly- and quicker than this, at that.

"I don't think we're gonna get out of this one…" Allan muttered. "Where's Giz? Is Robin back?"

Marian shook her head. "Not a clue,"

Allan sighed, then looked at Will. "If… if we actually do make it out- think I could come back with you guys? Look, the rag tag family Marian, Guy, Roland and I have is great, but… I just miss it all."

Will scoffed. "It's too late, Allan. You're miles too late."

"A few mistakes-"

"Mistakes? You deliberately betrayed us!" Will protested.

Marian eased herself between them. "Both of you stop. This isn't the time. How many of you will I have to say that to today?"

Will glared at Allan over Marian's shoulder, but nodded all the same.

"Have they found the Sheriff yet?"

Marian turned sharply, then beamed, seeing Guy walking their way. She beamed, stopping only for a moment when she re-adjusted to seeing him in a leather jacket, then threw herself into his arms. She hugged him tightly, then immediately pulled back when he hissed in pain. "What happened? How badly are you hurt? Did they-"

"I'm fine. Bruises is all,"

Marian reached up when she saw the skin above his eye was starting to get a purple hue. "Promise me that's all,"

"You have my word," Guy replied.

Marian sighed and hugged him again. "I was so worried,"

Guy sighed and moved his head so hers was tucked under his chin and rubbed her back. "Worrying about me isn't going to help us. Is-" he cut himself off when he heard bells starting to ring. "What…?"

"It's Jasper," Allan said suddenly, looking behind them.

Marian huffed, then marched over to Jasper, despite him looking like he was not in any mood to speak to anyone, let alone negotiate.

Guy watched her for a moment, then turned around and leaned on one of the building walls, hissing in pain again.

"Giz?" Allan looked at him, taking in where he was hurt, then stopped, seeing the leather was stretched over a small line where Guy was all but hunched over. "It isn't just bruises, is it?"

Guy stopped hissing in order to glare at him. "Bastard had a dagger hidden. Got me when I was down. I have it wrapped, but I don't think… … not a word of this to Marian."

"If you're gonna bleed that much, she's gonna find out, Mate," Allan reasoned.

"She can find out once I've been patched up at home."

"… Guy, you realize… it was a poisoned blade, but that's… just inches above where you got Marian. She almost bled to death, Guy. You aren't going to be perfectly alright soon,"

Guy looked him in the eye when he realized Allan used his first name, but sighed. "I survived a dagger to the chest, Allan. I can do this."

Allan frowned at him, then looked away. "Straighten out. She's on her way back- and turn around. Jasper's on his way over."

"I already see what Jasper's excited about. He's going to be too distracted to see me,"

"What" Allan made a face.

"They're here…" Guy replied, glancing over when Marian touched his arm, showing she was back

Allan turned, and sure enough, a large amount of troops were gathering just outside the city. "Oh, great…"

"Gather whoever you two recruited. Marian, is Hood back?"

"No. They're still out looking,"

Guy shook his head. "Then we can't do much for them now. Do as I ask- get our people, get them here . It's all of our lives on the line now."

Marian nodded and went on her own way.

"Allan," Guy called, already working on closing the door of the gate closest to him, and Allan followed suit with the other one.

After they were done, Allan looked at him. "We're gonna need weapons."

"Then get to the armory and pass them out. I'll stand here on watch."

"I'm not leaving you like this," Allan replied.

"It's not gonna kill me, the worst it'll do is slow me down. I'm fine. Go help them."

Allan clenched his jaw, then shook his head. "You're a bastard, you know that? You treat me like dirt, then you treat me like a person, then you treat me like a brother, then this happens again and again and you expect me to just leave you hanging and not care."

"Allan…" Guy rolled his eyes, then blinked a couple of times when Allan whacked him upside the head.

Allan stared at him, then rocked back and forth on his feet for a moment before nodding in satisfaction. "You're lucky you're hurt and Marian would kill me, or that would be a punch in the face or below the belt, you ass," he replied before heading for the armory.

Guy merely scoffed before leaning back to keep an eye on the troops, hoping everything would work out, but he had a sinking feeling it wouldn't.

* * *

Minutes passed that felt like ages. By then, most of the townsfolk had been carted into the Castle's main hall, and it was almost dead silent in the room. Guy, Marian and Will sat just about knee to knee, trying to sort out plans of what to do once the troops had broken through the main line, because they all knew that it was going to happen like that. After a while, Marian looked up at Guy. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here, after all this has happened," she pointed out.

"I'd be wherever you were, no matter the circumstances," he replied, glaring at Will when the other man scoffed. They all looked up when they heard Allan calling that the troops were there- in the city. "Here we go…" Guy sighed, then stopped short when he heard another voice over Allan's.

"NEW GISBORNE! NEW GISBORNE!"

"The Sheriff," Marian realized, standing up. "He's here. Jasper doesn't-"

"Yes, but the man's going to need a punching bag to calm down enough to give Jasper what he wants, and I saw to it that Decker isn't around, so…" Guy got up and walked out of the room, keeping as close to the stone columns as possible for cover. He glanced around and spotted Vasey, who was currently swatting at Jasper, and the man was all but cowering away from the blows. Well, that was an unexpected scapegoat. He watched and waited, then sighed in relief when he heard Jasper call for the troops to stop their attack, panicking all the way. He headed back inside. "The Sheriff's back. The attack's been called off!" He called.

The villagers gave him a suspicious look and looked at Marian for support, who gave them a cautious nod. They all started clearing out, until it was just Marian, Allan, Will and Guy left in the room.

"Well, we did it, then. All this was… pretty much for nothing, but we did it!" Allan grinned, patting Will on the back and throwing one arm around Marian. His smile faded after a moment. "Which makes me remember, now that guards are gonna be back… how're we gettin' out of 'ere?"

The others' own smiles faded, Guy's more so. Allan caught the look and pale face. "…Giz?"

The worry came a few seconds to late, however, because for the second time in a day, Guy went down in a heap, less-than-gracefully landing against Marian's legs.

Marian gaped at him for a while and bent down to check if he was breathing and then held onto him. After a moment, she clenched her jaw and looked up at Allan. "He wasn't just bruised, was he?"

Allan opened and shut his mouth a couple of times, then frowned. "Hold on- what're you lookin' at me for? It's not my bloody fault!"

Marian huffed and leaned back to start to pick Guy up, and both men scrambled to help her. "Roland's going to kill you, you do know that. He's going to give Guy a mouthful and then kill you."

"I-what- I didn't do _anything_!"

"Exactly,"

"… You have _got_ to be joking."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright, so technically this should be roughly around Treasure of the Nation and A Good Day to Die, so it's a rough combination of those, and then since I'm lacking creativity at the moment, the next chapter may go right into season 3. I had a plan to go a little more into a Good Day to Die, but there would've been a whole 'lotta angst and show parallels and a scene nearly identical to a later one. There's also a lot of angst coming in a future chap, so I figured I'd spare you for now. That being said, let's just pretend the gap between the finale and season 3 was like, a couple of weeks instead of months, k? K.**

* * *

When Guy came to, he took in Roland hovering over him, then looked at his patched up wound before settling back down. "How angry is Marian?" he murmured.

Roland chuckled. "Quite. I have Allan holding her at bay for now," he replied. "You'll be the death of all of us if you keep this up, you know," he added, pointing at the wound.

"You're all far too stubborn for that," Guy replied. "At least this one wasn't fatal."

Roland smiled again before turning to put a few things in a satchel.

Guy glanced over. "What's that?"

"I'm going out of town on business for a few days. Do try not to kill each other when I'm away. Doctors are clearly in short supply for you three aside from Robin's friend."

"What? And steal your fun away? Never," Guy replied, he went to sit up, but Roland pushed him down.

"And none of that, either. You're on bedrest, same as you arrived."

Guy tried to sit up, but sat back at the stitch of pain again. "I just said it's not fatal! Look, it only slowed me down before-"

"Before you passed out from bloodloss, my boy. You know, you may not think you are, but you're still recovering from the first one. You need to stop provoking Decker."

"I didn't provoke him. He agreed to a fair fight at first."

"Oh, you two had a gentleman's agreement when you were on two different sides and trying to kill each other," Roland realized. "Well that changes everything! Of course someone in your previous position under the sheriff will always keep his word!"

"Injure," Guy corrected. "And… Decker's strange. I assumed he's go with it."

"The point still stands. You need to stop and take it easy. Give it a few days, weeks, even. If you're so bloody inclined and headstrong, attend to my cattle- the chickens, the crops, farm for a while. Really be one of us. If you're so fond of Marian play househusband for her and have Allan be your errand boy- I doubt that last part is nothing different than what he was to you before."

"She'll either go back to hating me or hate going along with it and playing housewife in the process, and as for Allan… after what he said to me yesterday, I don't think I'd be fond of doing that to him."

"Then send her off on hunts and give the man just as much of a rest," Roland replied. "You all win, as do I," Roland suggested, tossing his hands out.

"Then you suggest the plan to Marian. You want me to take it easy, she's liable to strangle me if I say it," Guy replied.

"Deal," Roland replied.

Guy sighed. "Right then, being that I'm not an inch from death, what do you expect me to do this time around?"

"I've taken care of that," Roland replied, motioning to the table beside them. "And no excuses. I know you can read."

"It's the amount there that you expect me to read when I'm here that I'm worried about. You don't really expect…" He looked at Roland, and felt like a scolded child once again at the frown. "Of course you do."

"I'm not joking,"

"I know you're not, you old fool. I'm just getting accustomed to feeling useless again."

"Oh, name calling now. Charming," Roland smacked him on the cheek gently and Guy hissed but shook his head. "We've been over this. You and Marian made your bed and stuck yourselves with me, you best learn to accept it. I'm your father again, so do me a favor: stay the obedient son."

"I wasn't even the obedient son to Vasey, so consider yourself lucky of how I've been so far."

"I already do. Now, before you try to insult me again, I'll try to be back in a week's time. I repeat, don't kill each other when I'm gone," he left without another word, and when he opened the door and was about to close it, there was a flash of brown.

"I'm speaking with him!"

"No you're not!" The door slammed shut again.

"Yes I am Allan let me- what are you _doing?! _Put me down this instant!"

"Nope!"

"I-"

"Leave Giz alone!"

"He lied to me after we promised _no more lies!_"

"He didn't want to worry you, you git!"

"I _beg your pardon_?!"

"You 'eard me! It'll be a miracle when you two stop almost dying on each other! With the rate it's happening I'm next and I ain't gonna let that happen!"

Guy sighed and shook his head. Roland thought it was going to be the three of them trying to kill each other. By the sound of it, it was Allan and Marian who were going to kill each other and he'd die from his latest wound getting infected, and he couldn't even move to stop it.

So when a few minutes later, Allan opened the door and came in, sporting an apologetic smile and a bright pink handprint on one cheek, he knew he was in for it, even before Marian came in behind him, arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

"We said no more lies."

"Allan was right. I was trying not to worry you."

"And what difference would telling me the truth have made in that situation?"

Guy bit his lip, trying desperately to keep his next thought to himself, but he broke. "Not that I'm not eternally grateful for your concern about me, if you recall the last time showing concern for me at an inopportune moment got us into this mess…"

Allan flinched for Guy, and when Marian frowned, he cut in. "Well, he's not… exactly wrong. And he's not complaining that you would've shown concern, just the timing was bad… and it was when Jasper's boys were coming… and there were lots of lives at stake there instead of just the both of yours."

"That's exactly why I'm not hitting him right now," Marian replied, staring down Guy, frowning and looking away when he stared right back.

Allan looked between them, then sighed dramatically. "Well, right, now that our cook's gone, we're gonna need to go scrounge up some food. Any volunteers? No, okay, I'll be leaving then!" he turned to leave sharply, pretending not to see the pleading look Guy sent him. It was worth seeing, but he wasn't going to push it now.

Marian waited a few moments, then sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. "We said no more lies."

"I wasn't lying I was hiding the truth-"

"There's no difference!"

"I seem to remember us speaking about the Nightwatchman on numerous occasions, when you didn't confess were you lying to me or keeping the truth from me?" he countered.

Marian opened her mouth then shut it firmly before glaring at him. "… … You've been hanging around Allan too much! And it was before our agreement!" she objected before hurrying off.

Guy sighed and leaned back, wincing again when he heard what he assumed was the final cry of a chicken, only to hear Allan yell in alarm seconds later.

It was official. They were doomed.

* * *

There was _no doubt _they were doomed.

Allan looked down at the half-cooked chicken and rabbit and overcooked vegetables on the plates in front of him and Guy. "You don't suppose she's poisoned it, do you?"

"I doubt it. She wouldn't want to have Roland come home and find us. It would break his poor heart," Guy replied, trying to peel back part of a cooked piece of meat.

"… What if they were in on it together? I don't think he likes me, and neither does Marian…" Allan replied.

"He isn't that cruel. And why would he patch me up and then poison this?" Guy asked.

"Less suspicion?" Allan countered, then made another face. "You almost had to live with this cooking for the rest of your life, you know."

"Careful, I still do," Guy countered.

Allan hummed, then sighed. "… I never thought I would miss Much's squirrel…"

Guy arched an eyebrow at him, prodding the food again.

Allan caught the look. "Robin's second in command,"

Guy's frown deepened.

Allan motioned at his shoulder. "The chubby one, yay high, rag on his head."

"Ah. The one who never shuts up aside from you," Guy replied.

"Yeah!" Allan nodded, smirking, then glancing at the door when Marian opened it and stepped inside. He nodded a greeting.

Marian smiled weakly, then looked at the barely touched food. "Is it that bad?"

The men exchanged cautious looks.

Marian sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just… whenever I cooked I cooked for two and we never came across anything as big as what you caught, and…"

"It's fine!" Allan cut her off with a smile. "Hey, Giz, how long did Roland say he'd be gone and we'd have to deal with her cooking?"

Marian scoffed and walked over to him in order to shove him off the crate he had sat down on before stealing his seat. "How are you feeling, Guy?"

"Same as I did before without the dying aspect."

"Can we do anything for you?"

"Behave, stay out of trouble, don't poke the hornet's nest. Can't have you running off and me coming to the rescue again."

"Last I checked we're even with live saving," Marian countered.

"Point still stands," Guy replied. "Allan, if she goes off you stop her or get Hood to stop her."

"I'll try, but… she has knocked me out so she can go save the day before, so no promises," Allan replied.

Marian looked at Guy, then nodded in agreement.

Guy looked between them, scoffed, and shook his head. It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

The next morning, Allan was dropping off water to Guy and Marian when he heard rustling coming from outside. "You two hear that?" he asked.

The pair glanced up when there was a rustle in the bush outside of the window. "What…?"

A moment later, the shutters opened, and Robin squeezed through, beaming at Marian before frowning at the men.

"The Hell are you doing here again?" Guy demanded.

"Gisborne, not now, it's been a long day already," Robin snapped, then noticed the man's predicament. "What happened here? What happened to you? You didn't hit the ground that hard when I hit you."

"Decker happened to me," Guy deadpanned. "And pray tell what you're doing here, Hood. No one asked you to be here, don't you have Nottingham to check up on?"

"Bastard. Never thought I'd find someone I'd dislike more than you. As for Nottingham, I already did. I'm checking on Marian now." He looked around. "Where's the old man?"

"On business. Spit it out, Hood," Robin replied.

Robin sighed. "Some contacts have told us King Richard's going to be in the Holy Land, and Vasey's going after them. We don't know what either are going to be doing, but…I'm guessing it's not going to be good either way. We're going to the Holy Land to defend the King. If you're staying here…" both Allan and Guy practically heard the implied 'with them', "I wanted to warn you, just in case he tries to destroy everything, or Decker decides to plot with Prince John."

"High likely," Guy cut in.

Robin frowned at him questioningly.

Guy realized now Robin and Marian had identical looks of confusion. "Right before he stabbed me he offer me my old job back if I would help him get rid of Vasey permanently.

"And you denied him?" Marian asked.

If Robin and Allan there Guy would've let the smile at her hopeful tone crack through. "… 'Course not. It's not just you and I I'm looking out for, is it?"

Robin didn't bother muffling his scoff and eye roll.

Guy glared at him. "There's no point in denying Decker was me shortly after I met up with Vasey. Only looking out for himself, doing anything to please, enjoying the power. He saw me as a potential ally- he's going to keep trying, I can tell, but he still did this to me. He's going to be a danger either way. We need to be careful," Guy replied, looking at the others, then back to Robin. "And as much as I'd enjoy watching your gang fall apart that goes double for you and your people."

"Can you eliminate him for us when we're gone?" Robin asked.

Guy glanced at Allan, who shrugged. "If time and health allow it, it would be my genuine pleasure."

"When do you sail?" Marian asked.

"Tomorrow," Robin replied. "We could use you, you know."

Marian opened her mouth then firmly shut it before looking at the other two.

Guy scoffed. "Since when has my well-being or opinion affected you running off on your adventures?"

"We were just talking about this. I thought it was going to come to blows, so it's your fault as it is."

Marian looked around. "Well, things were different before, and the Sheriff had only just shoved you around, and-"

"And I've been told to sit still for a while by a man who I don't plan to defy any time soon, and I'm sure Allan's capable of seeing to everything else-"

"I'm just his slave boy again. It's nothing new," Allan cut in.

Guy rolled his eyes, but motioned at him all the same. "Go do what you do best. We'll be fine."

"You're open to protecting Richard?" Robin interrupted.

Guy shook his head. "I am not the Sheriff and I'm not in the spot to care about which brother I'm loyal to, Hood. If you're going after Richard you should stop wasting time here," Guy replied. "If you feel you need to do this, go."

Robin looked between the two. "… I'll be waiting outside."

He turned and hopped out the window again.

After a moment, Allan sighed. "Does he even remember we have a door, or…?" he looked at the others, only to find them staring at each other. "Then again, might as well start figuring out the charm, I'll just be…" he pointed at the window before nodding and hopping outside as well.

Guy waited a while before speaking. "I wasn't joking. You need to be careful if Decker's gone with Vasey. He doesn't have the mindset I do. He won't give you the chances I did. He's ruthless. If the opportunity presents itself, you surrender to him. Don't fight. I know it's not in your interest to surrender but if it's the difference between you dying or you being taken as a tool to be used against me, I need you to do the latter because you're still here if you do."

"Guy…" Marian sighed, leaning forward.

Guy matched her sigh and touched his forehead to hers."Promise me. For once promise me and don't go back on your word."

Marian paused, then nodded. "I will,"

Guy went forward to kiss her before she could protest, and took small comfort in the fact she didn't pll away immediately. "Someday I'm going to do that when I'm not worried about you going off and getting yourself killed."

Marian laughed weakly. "And you be careful too- and take it easy on Allan. You two are actually great together, and it needs to stay that way."

"Well, that's up to him, really," Guy replied.

Marian smiled again before touching his cheek before pausing, then leaving.

A few moments later, Allan hopped back inside. "Everything work out?"

"Oh, just made one of the worst mistakes I've made concerning Marian,"

Allan smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Can't be much worse than all the others,"

"I might have actually just lost her. I just don't know whether it's to Hood or eventually to Death."

That got the smile off Allan's face. He inhaled sharply, then headed for the door like a man on a mission.

"Where are you off to?" Guy demanded.

Allan popped his head back in. "Gonna go find and raid the old man's liquor cabinet. Sounds like you're gonna need it."

"Allan!" Guy objected, but this time there was no response.

A long few days, indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: And also, here starts the fix-it part of the fic, because who wanted Djaq and Will to stay behind, anyways?**

* * *

Allan spat out a few pieces of stray hay that had gotten to his mouth on the way from outside of the barn. He gagged, then nodded at Guy, who was watching from the corner. "You just gonna stand there and watch me do your job like usual?"

Guy scoffed, then shook his head. "Under orders. And I did my part this morning. If you didn't complain so much you'd be done by now."

"Well picking vegetables doesn't exactly smell distinctly like animal, does it?" Allan countered.

"Talk it out with Roland if you're so insulted."

Allan set down the fresh hay and paused again. "I'm not bein' funny, but that man is playing favorites," Allan insisted, and when Guy smirked, he tossed his hands up. "I'm serious. What makes you so special?"

"You know already. You've heard all there is," Guy replied. When Allan gave him a skeptical look, he shrugged. "Not joking,"

"Guy?! Allan?!"

Allan's head shot up at the distant shout. "Was that…?"

"Marian. Sounded worried- or worse," Guy replied, already two thirds to the archway leading out. Allan hurried after him. When Guy reached the base of the hill and spotted Marian looking relatively unharmed, he heaved a sigh of relief, still surprised she came back again, but then he took in that she had clearly been crying and the relief dropped, brought only back when Marian saw them in turn and all but ran to him and threw her arms around him. He paused a moment to pull her as close as possible. "What is it? What's happened?"

"I think Decker's killed Robin!" Marian blurted.

Now that let all the relief plummet and be replaced by the usual jealousy, but that was buried hope at the news. He glanced at Allan who looked half annoyed for him, but he was coming into the same shock he was.

"What?"

"Robin was- was trying to get news about Prince John on the outskirts of town, and Decker was there doing the same, and he caught Robin, and they had to fight, and there was a cliff, and… and Robin went over, and…" she was back to tears again, and Guy couldn't help pulling her back despite being happy but hesistant about the news. "How do you know?"

"Decker used… a girl as leverage at one point. The girl would've gone over if Robin didn't behave- his usual. Robin fell for it but Decker pushed the girl away and her mother's a friend, and… Guy, please, we need… I didn't leave you, and no matter what's changed, I can't leave him either. I need to know… I need to see…"

"You need to see him dead, Hood, and you're asking my help in finding him?" Guy recited, then scoffed. He had lost her, after all, but this was some twist of Fate. "Marian, I…"

"We'll go," Allan cut him off.

The others turned on him, and Guy looked half furious, half surprised again.

Marian let out a short breath before hurrying off back down the hill.

Guy all but stared at her before turning back to Allan.

Allan grinned and clapped him on the back. "S'Alright. Look, she came back _to you_, didn't she? She didn' go runnin' into _my_ arms either. Yeah, she could've said 'hi' before she asked about it, but you still have her," he moved his hand to his shoulder. "That's how things on the heroic side, work, mate, and you and I are back on it."

"This is the only time I'm regretting it again. We're back where we started. She's using me to help Hood, and it only took a matter of days. I shouldn't have let her… do you really think Hood…?"

"Only one way to find out," Allan shrugged.

Guy huffed, then growled and tossed his hands up before stalking down the hill with Allan following close behind.

The two stayed back for a while, more focused on theories about how Robin could've even let himself get killed than what Marian was doing, until, once again,

"GUY! ALLAN!"

And then they were running to her again, and Guy had to stop short to avoid all three of them colliding when they came up on Marian frozen in place sooner than they expected. It didn't take long for them to figure out what had her screaming, because the moment they caught up she dropped to her knees in front of a man who had what she had hoped was an unconscious Robin right next to them.

Guy, however, wasn't so welcoming, immediately stepping between Marian and the man. "Who are you and what are you doing with Hood?" he snarled.

The man looked up at him expectantly. "I am trying to save your friend's life, so if you would calm down, that would-"

"He's not my friend, I'd rather see him dead than see you-"

"But he's mine. When did you find him?" Marian cut him off, and Guy looked away and shook his head, offering a silent scoff.

"He washed up on the river not too far from here. One of the Sheriff's men must've done this," the man replied. "I believe the man who did it's was Gisborne-"

"It's not," Guy cut him off, and when the man looked at him. "I'm Gisborne. The man who did it is… my replacement, to put it lightly. You never answered my first question, either. Answer or regret it."

Marian looked at him. "Guy, now's not-"

"Brother Tuck. Now, we need to get your friend to safety. The men who did this are after him, and they are not far from here. We cannot do anything here," Tuck replied.

Marian sighed. "Yes, all of us have a place-"

"No we don't-"

Marian scowled. "Guy, now's not the-"

"I'm not risking any of your lives again. If Vasey and Decker are looking for Hood and the last he saw him in the forest and now a body's missing, where do you think they'll look? Locksley or the house full of traitors?" Guy snapped, then flinched at his error.

Tuck stood. "Traitors, hm? Traitors against Prince John, or the King?"

"That's none of your concern. Point is if you want to help him you need to do it here. My companion and I can go get weapons to defend you, but that's all we can-" he stopped mid sentence when Robin came to with a cough. "Do…" _Damn. _

Robin looked up slowly, offering a weak smile. "Marian…?"

Marian grinned, choking back tears before hugging him, immediately pulling back when he hissed in pain. "I'm sorry…"

Robin grunted in acknowledgment, then spotted the other two and the smile faded. "Gisborne, Allan," he added. He paused a few moments. "Since our last alliance worked better than expected, Gisborne, how about we do another one to take out Decker?" he asked before another coughing fit hit him and he hissed in pain, favoring his shoulder. He turned to Tuck. "And who are you?"

Marian sighed. "Apparently this man was trying to save your life," she looked away. "Guy, he needs to come back with us. The outlaws will be fine on their own but Robin's too hurt to go back if the Sheriff and his men are still around. Please, the second he's considered alright he can go back to camp."

Robin moaned again, then passed out.

Guy shook his head, then flinched. "Fine, first thing, he goes. Allan, help him with Hood. Marian, lead the way."

Allan nodded quickly before going to help Tuck hoist the said man up onto their shoulders.

Guy dropped back with the other men, and when Marian was a fair bit out of earshot, he moved over to Tuck. "If you're playing us, I'm warning you now: I will kill you."

Tuck arched an eyebrow at him but smiled. "Fair enough, my son, but I assure you, I am not."

Guy let them continue, then growled and continued after them once again. It was just not his day… again.

When they arrived home and Roland spotted them, the old man met them halfway. "Three days. I'm home three days, and you're already bringing trouble?" he asked, then looked at Tuck. "Who's this, then?"

"We just need a place to put him. Apparently we have another guy who can help us, now. You're off the hook," Allan explained, then paused. "We could've probably used Djaq, too, if she's around."

"I don't think there's much time to try. Let's just see what he can do here," Marian replied.

Roland frowned at Guy and opened his mouth.

Guy shook his head before taking his arm and leading him back into the house. "Long story. Just… stay put, and keep an eye out for trouble, will you?" he asked, taking one of the swords from the corner in the process.

Roland arched his eyebrow again. "Trouble in the form of the Sheriff and Decker, I assume?"

Guy nodded.

"Right, and does your friend need help with Robin?" Roland continued, pointing down the hall when Tuck looked at him, then Robin and back.

"He… should be fine. And neither of them are friends. I'm not even sure if he's truly on our side."

Roland sighed, then looked at the sword. "I suppose that's what that's for, then? Protecting the homestead?"

Guy smirked at him, then moved over when Marian approached.

"Roland, I'm sorry, I just, it's Robin, and the man's a holy man, and-"

"If Hood can disguise himself you should know that man has the same ability," Guy cut in.

"You're just angry that it's Robin being helped, aren't you?" Marian countered before looking back at Roland. "If he's not, I take all responsibility."

"Just make sure he doesn't burn down the house or try to kill us all, otherwise it's fine. Just… try to avoid any more guests, will you?"

Marian sighed in relief, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" she beamed, then leaned forward again. "How was business?"

"Not as exciting as coming back home to all this misadventure with you, of course," he replied.

Marian smiled weakly, then let him move on. "Allan, can you go find Much and the others? I'm sure they're worried since,"

"You think they'll be open to me showing up?" Allan asked.

"It's worth a shot," Marian replied.

Allan hesitated, then nodded. "On it," he replied, then headed for the door, but not before stopping in front of Guy. "She stayed for you, remember that before you two try to kill each other," he pointed out before quickening his pace out.

After a few moments of standing in silence, Marian walked back over to Guy, taking his hand, despite him refusing to look at her. "Look, I know why you're angry, but… would you look at me? I was coming back to you when I heard the news. I already had time with them and I was done… Guy, don't do this when he could be dying. I did more for you when you were in the same spot then I just did. I wasn't playing games with you. I care for the both of you, you two are going to have to deal with it, but please, let's just move on for now. I can't have you hurt when the other's… worse," she insisted. She glanced at his side. "Speaking of hurt…" she let her hand hover over the spot.

Guy finally broke with a sigh. "It's fine, just sore. Far better than the first," he glanced back at his room. "What do you make of that one?" he asked, sitting down.

Marian sat beside him, then shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. He… seems genuine. He's well spoken, seems quiet… seemed like he knew what he was doing with Robin. She finally noticed the sword at his side. "You don't expect…"

"I'm making sure we're prepared for any outcome. I'm not taking chances," he replied, then, softer, "I just got you back. I'm not losing you to some conman whose loyalty is the latest mystery."

"I suppose I'm to be kept on a tight leash, then?" Marian countered, but smiled all the same.

Guy arched an eyebrow playfully at her. "Now who's giving in and doubting your strength?"

"No, I'm just… cautious with this one," Marian replied.

Guy narrowed his eyes. "And where in the Holy Land did this good sense come from?"

"Sometime when Decker was waving a sword at me telling me not to trifle in business."

Guy's smile faded. "Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not. I bashed him in the head with a piece of wood I found and ran. Djaq- the Saracen, managed to drug him to keep him down after."

Guy shook his head. "I'm going to take my time killing him," he muttered.

"Don't say that," Marian sighed. She hesitated, then curled her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder. "Let's focus on one thing at a time, shall we? First we make sure Robin gets healed and the man's… who he more of less says he is, then we can worry about that."

"Do we have to, as far as the first part goes?"

Marian punched him in the arm lightly. "Don't!" she curled into him more.

A few moments later, Allan came running back into the house. "They're gone!"

Marian stood up. "What?"

Allan shook his head. "The camp's been ransacked. They're nowhere in sight."

Marian frowned, her heart sinking all over again. "How-"

Djaq stepped in beside him. "I was out getting wood for a fire, and I heard Decker and his men around, and I hurried back… I do not know if they were captured or ran."

"If it's Decker they've been captured," Guy cut in.

Djaq frowned at him, but broke and nodded after a moment. "Unfortunately, I agree."

Guy sighed and stood up. "Well, are we going or not?"

Marian gaped at him. "You're willingly going to help save them?"

"I'm going to go see if I can kill Decker. You can go save your friends."

"You're going to get hurt," Marian protested.

"I'm going to get even and end this."

"Be a distraction, Gisborne," Djaq suggested.

Guy turned to her and set her with a warning look.

Djaq sighed. "If you're him, you're going to need help. Believe us, we are all more than willing to help you with your task. We've learned some things need to happen. The same needs to happen with the Sheiff. But you are a fighter, and Robin and John are our best. We don't have either of them with us, so we only stand a small chance," she reasoned. "How is Robin, by the way?"

"Out cold, my dear. It's going to take our new friend a while to set the bones and help him entirely," Roland replied, having returned from sneaking to examine Tuck's work. "She's right, Guy. Don't let your ego get you killed."

"It's not my ego. It's my conscience that's acting up for the first time in years and I don't want it," he forced out.

"He still makes a good point," Djaq corrected. "Wait, plan everything so we do not go in blind again."

"Like we're about to?" Guy demanded.

"A rescue mission and a murder are two very different things," Djaq countered.

"For you and your friends," Guy countered. "You forget I'm not on your side,"

Djaq smiled weakly. "I think you'll find the 'sides' are starting to blur, Gisborne," she replied, then looked at Allan. "Are you in?"

" 'Til the end." Allan nodded, then paused. "Wait, that leaves Ro' with Tuck or whatever his name is. I'm not good with that."

"Then I'll stay, you go," Guy replied.

"You sure? You could be the bigger distraction. I mean, I get chased but you get hunted," Allan pointed out.

Guy hesitated, then sighed. "Fair point,"

"My friends, you will not need a human distraction."

The group turned to see Tuck watching them in the corner.

Guy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do tell,"

"You will see," Tuck replied. "Now, let us go make sure those who go against King Richard will fall and your friends remain unharmed, shall we?" he asked before leaving.

The group merely blinked at the door for a while. Allan spoke up after another few moments. "Outlaw meeting now," He grabbed Marian and Djaq and pushed them towards the door, and once they were out, he came back for Roland. "Come on, you too!"

Guy sighed after they were all out for a couple of minutes before sidling over to the door. They couldn't possibly think he was that dense not to do so- could they?

"Look, we can't just… all go. We need someone to stay with Robin if he's going with us,"

"And we can't just drop Robin with Ro' again and let it be."

"Thank you,"

"You got it. Look, we can't just leave you with Guy and Robin, either. I mean, Giz could still try to kill Robin whether you're here or not- Don't give me that look! You know it's true! Hell, I just realized we left them alone now!"

Guy's eyebrows shot up. Of course now Allan made an important point. The temptation was there, but he clearly had to win Marian back all over again, so he figured it wasn't the time. _Damn it all._

"Fine then! He comes with us! But are you going to be able to handle helping Roland."

"Now that Tuck is leaving with us, that seems to be our problem. I will stay with him if Robin needs more assistance since I'm the only one with experience. Guy will go and serve as the distraction if… what Tuck said does not come true. Either way, we need to do something soon. Vasey's probably getting impatient. Marian, do you have any of your Nightwatchman things?"

"I may. I'll have to split up from you right before we get there to see."

"Fine. Roland?"

"I see no problem, but are you sure that they're going to trust Guy and Allan to get them out of danger, even if Marian is with you or not?"

"We need to take our chances."

Guy saw the group turn towards the house and ducked out of sight. The conversation drowned out for a while, and then Djaw returned, offering him a knowing smile. "I take you heard all that?"

"Most of it," Guy replied, reaching for a couple of more swords. He hesitated, then looked outside at Roland. "Promise me you'll keep him safe,"

Djaq's smile faded. "You truly care for the old man," she mused.

"I thought you knew this already," Guy snapped.

"Before it was early. Before… I was not sure if it was a ploy, but… it is written on your face," Djaq replied, then nodded. "I assure you, Roland will be safe. I am good with a weapon, and if that fails, a few herbs, a few other things, and boom, they're handled," she ended with a teasing smile.

Guy didn't return it, just walked out, offering Roland a pat on the shoulder as they passed each other. He looked around. "Where's the Holy Man?" he asked, tossing the swords to the other two.

"He went a little ahead of us, so we might as well hurry to catch up," Marian replied.

"Still not sure what to think about 'im," Allan replied.

"None of us are. As long as he's as far from here as possible for now, I'm fine," Guy replied.

And then they were off. There had been a comfortable silence between the three of them until they reached the castle and Marian went her own way. It seemed right when they did so, the sky started to darken.

"The Hell is that?" Allan demanded.

Guy glanced up, seeing the sun starting to get blocked by something. He was never one for curses or witchcraft. He was a man of science and had heard of the thing happening, but now wasn't the time to wonder. "Our distraction. Go low, I'll go above," he replied.

Allan looked from the anomaly to Guy, then nodded before slipping inside the gates, right past the distracted guards.

Guy headed up the stairwell, easily knocking out one of the guards there and ducking in time for the other a few yards away to see him. He took the man's helmet and vest and yanked both on before taking the guard's bow and arrow as well. He heard Tuck yelling on the ground before spotting Much, John and Will. He took in Vasey and Decker looking on and shouting insults right back at Tuck, and his fingers twitched on the bowstring. It was almost too tempting, now that no one would be onto him for a while. But now they had a plan. And now he hated every second of it. He weighed his options with the three of them. He knew from experience John was the better fighter. If something went wrong he would probably be the first to hang. But Will- will was tactile. And Much, well- what could he say about Much? The man took up space and thought of weak insults, but he knew he was Hood's right hand man. He would be the last to be freed. A short few seconds later, the sun was completely blocked, and the peasants were panicking. It was time. He set up his first shot, fired, and missed Little John's rope by inches. He growled and yanked the armor and helmet off_. So much for disguises._

Little John spotted him up above and growled.

Guy, in turn, fired off another shot that cut John's rope, and then two others that freed Will and much.

"Gisborne!" John called, but was joined in by Vasey and Decker as well.

"GO! Find Allan and go!" Guy barked, then tossed aside the bow when he spotted the Nightwatchman coming in to distract Vasey enough to clear a path for her friends. Decker, on the other hand, was already headed straight for Guy. Guy charged him and met him halfway, blade against blade.

"You just don't quit, do you?" Decker demanded.

"Not 'til you or I are dead!" Guy threatened.

"Yes, you said that already!" Decker snapped, moving his sword to dislodge the pair and go for another swing that Guy parried. "And I thought we came up with the conclusion it would be you!" Decker swung again and again, then smirked. "And alas, there's the Nightwatchman that I've heard so much about, with you, fighting for you. You know, he disappeared after you all did. So who is it? A Dale? Ooooh, Lady Marian? Now there's a thought. It is her, isn't it? It makes far too much sense. The timed disappearances, your failure to catch her, the minimal amount of harm when you did…" He shook his head when he tried for a high blow and saw Guy flinch. "Oh, still sore from the last encounter?" He swung low and Guy stumbled enough for Decker to get the upper hand and pin him once again. "Like I've said, the offer still stands, Guy."

"When are you going to learn I'm done with all this. I've made my choice."

"Must we have this conversation again and again? I like you, Gisborne. Killing you would be such a waste…"

"NEW GISBORNE! FORGET HIM! HE'S AN EASY ENOUGH TARGET! GET THE NIGHTWATCHMAN! GET THE HUMAN APE!"

Decker sighed dramatically. "But, duty calls, as does the defeat of your lady," he pushed off the other man and hurried off.

Guy yanked himself upright and tore down the stairs, just in time for Allan, Will, Much and Little John to pass the gates. "Where's Marian?"

"She'll meet us back at Roland's!" Allan replied, narrowly missing getting an arrow to the shoulder.

"Can someone explain to me why we're trusting Gisborne- and more importantly why he just saved us?!" Little John demanded.

Guy glanced back at Will, who shrugged. "Yeah, we kind of… left you out of all of the latest adventures for that reason," the younger man explained.

"That isn't an answer!" John snapped.

"Escape now, talk later! Move!" Guy barked, then glanced behind him to make sure everyone was there. All but Marian. Great. It was back to waiting.

He _hated _waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Bringing Kate in a tad bit early. Don't kill me. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why?"

Guy glanced over at John, who was glaring him down. It had been the same exact expression he had seen the last couple of days it had taken Robin to recover. He had barely been spared three hours before the gang was back at Roland's with news that Robin had been captured when he was trying to rescue villagers who had been taken to add to Prince John's army. But now here they were, heading for Nottingham and the man was staring at him with it. "What?" Guy countered. He had assumed they were done when John had punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

"We say the Sheriff and Decker were taking villagers for their army to meet Prince John and that Robin was taken, and you were halfway out the damn door the second you heard 'villagers.' I want to know why," Little John snapped.

Guy scoffed. "You made it quite clear that despite Marian vouching for me you still don't trust me and you came to us for help, so why do you care?" he countered, then hissed when John shoved him against the nearest tree, ignoring Marian and Allan's protest.

"I care because I don't trust you and you're sure as Hell not doing this for Robin,"

Guy shook his head and scoffed again. "Right, because my life is reduced to doing everything against Hood and nothing else matters."

"Isn't it?" John countered.

"John…" Will sighed. "Leave it. He's… with us now, more or less."

"No! I want answers!"

"Fine!" Guy snapped, then shoved Little John back, surprised that he even succeeded in getting him away. "I owe the man we're staying with a debt that I will never be able to repay, and his son's in danger with their latest escapade in Nottingham. His son saved my life, too. I'm not about to let the man die without trying to repay that, at least," he growled. "So are we going to go stop the Sheriff and Decker from bringing Locksley to ruin, or are you going to keep delaying us by questioning my reasons?"

John growled and advanced on him, and when Guy held his ground, John merely turned on his heel and marched further down the path.

When Allan went to approach Guy, the older man shook his head and nodded at the rest of the crowd who continued on. Marian, however, followed through with approaching him. When she reached up to touch his cheek and he jerked away, she merely offered a disapproving look before following through. She smiled weakly when he automatically leaned into it. "Calm down. Letting him get to you is only going to make you look guiltier in their eyes."

"I'm already a monster to them. That will never change. I just need to get to Nottingham with you now. If they're trying to get peasants from Locksley they're already putting their own men through Hell and that means Tristan-"

"I understand that. I do. But right now we're with the Outlaws and you need to play by their rules. No one's going to be safe if you and them don't get along. We both know Tristan's a good man. He's a good fighter, a good speaker, if anything they won't put him in the lines, they'll-"

"Not helping," Guy cut her off.

"I'm trying,"

"I…" Guy sighed, then noticed how much ground the others were gaining on them and pushed off to close the gap, and Marian followed closely. "You heard Tristan. He called me brother. That was his reasoning for saving my life. I can't… I owe him my life and then after that…"

Marian sighed then reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They made it to the top of the hill they were heading for, where Much, Tuck, Djaq, and another blonde woman the pair had never seen met them.

The blonde saw Guy and scoffed. "Never thought I'd see you here, on their side no less. A lot of us thought Decker killed you for your job."

Guy looked at Will. "Who's she? What's she doing with you lot?"

"The name's Kate. The Sheriff and Decker took my brother to be part of that army. I want him back. Why are you here?"

Guy shrugged. "They took my brother too, among other things," Guy replied.

"Other things meaning your job? Your title?" Kate sneered. "I might be surprised, but you still deserved it."

"Meaning my pride and nearly my life," Guy shot back. "Now can we please move on?" he snapped, not missing the confused looks the outlaws had when he mentioned his terms.

"You sure we can trust him?" Kate asked.

Allan practically jumped between her and Guy when the man growled and moved as if to lunge at her. "Easy! Easy!" he pushed Guy back, then turned to the girl. "Yes, we can. You can trust me and the other girl, too. But let's move, like 'e said. We're burnin' daylight here."

The group reluctantly did, continuing on their way without another word, aside from a shouted warning about Vasey coming towards them before they had made it just outside the city only to find the gates crawling with more guards then usual.

After a short while of silence, Much heaved a sigh. "Storm the battlements?"

"What?!" Allan demanded.

"I'm joking! Joking!" Much protested. "Last time wasn't the plan setting Gisborne loose to distract Decker? We can try that again!"

"Not this time," Guy countered.

Much turned to stare at him, only to realize he was about three inches from the man's face and he jerked back. "Right, you probably want to make sure you make-believe brother doesn't end up being leverage…"

Guy growled again, but kept silent otherwise.

Marian looked around. "We need to scatter. We're drawing too much attention. Guy and I will stay here, Allan, Will, try the east gate. John, Tuck- North, Djaq, Kate… try the market. Guy and I will stay here. We need to find weak points… or Robin, for all we know."

The group nodded again before going their designated ways.

Marian looked at Guy, then at the castle. "Alright, you and I know this area best… any ideas on how to get to the dungeons unnoticed?"

"There's a hatch just by the stairs, but-"

"ROBIN!"

The pair turned sharply at the yell to see Much a few feet away, staring at one of the outer walls, only to see Robin dangling from a chain a fair bit up.

Marian laughed in relief, then spotted a bunch of guards running at Much. "Oh, no!"

"Fool," Guy growled before motioning at a pile of weapons that more guards had left unattended whlle running at Much and they both grabbed swords before running into the fray. While Marian took on the smallest of the bunch, Guy took on the one who hadn't seen either of them coming until the last minute. He managed to take a swing at the guard that ended up knocking his helmet off. Guy wanted to groan. It was Ashworth- he had always liked the man. He had to fight back the slight guilt that got to him when he knocked him out cold moments later. He figured he could've done far worse, so that made up for it as he hurried to another opponent, only for John to come up and beat him to the punch- literally. They ended up back to back, waiting for another opponent, only to see one of the overhangs from the battlements tip over the edge.

After a moment, Allan caught sight of it as well, and then, "Hold on… is that…?"

"You have got to be joking…" Will deadpanned, gawking at Robin and some other man riding the overhang as it floated down to the ground.

After a moment, they all realized that they should've been following the other two and scrambled to keep up with the overhang. When it reached the ground, John and Allan scrambled to pull it down, and Robin and the man hopped off.

"Where are the villagers?" Robin asked, not missing a beat.

"On the road, we have horses," Tuck reported.

Robin nodded and started leading the group back towards the main gate, picking up the pace when guards finally caught up with them. "Everyone, Finn, Finn, everyone,"

Robin's companion nodded in greeting quickly, not at all surprised when no one did anything to respond.

Within minutes they had reached the villagers, and Decker and Vasey along with them. Will made quick work of handing out as many bows as possible.

When Decker had his horse rear back and start circling the villagers, Robin clenched his jaw and set up a shot aimed at him.

"He's mine, Hood. Just get the guards away from your people," Guy hissed. He fired his own shot, yelling in anger when it missed Decker's head by inches and imbedded itself in a nearby tree.

Decker gawked at the arrow for a while, then turned, spotted Guy and sneered, but continued on. "Ingrates! Keep the peasants guarded!" he barked. "Got to do better than that, Gis-BUH!" he was cut off when his horse bucked, having been startled by Kate running up.

"Come up here and make it even, then!" Guy called once Decker was up.

Decker growled and took hold of one of the guard's bows and an arrow in the ground before one of the guards took him around the shoulders and yanked back, deadpanning something about being outnumbered, and within seconds, they had cleared out, leaving the villagers behind.

The outlaws waited a few moments before going down to meet them. It took Guy a few minutes to find him, but he picked Tristan out of the crowd and headed for him.

Tristan spotted him and laughed, tossing his arms out. "I guess I was right in saving your life!" he offered. "So, you're even with Hood now? How the mighty have _risen_," he teased.

"Don't get your hopes up. Siding with Hood is just temporary," Guy countered. "Nothing's changed since last time. It's Marian's side I'm on. It's good to see you well,"

"That's what they all say, and same to you. You returning the favor is appreciated."

Guy smiled weakly. "Have you thought of…?"

"I have, and… you have my word, I will come soon. You will see my father and I reunited, but… not just yet. These… Vasey and Decker treated us horribly. The men around my age and I made it out relatively alright, but the older bunch and the children are worse off. I need to be my father's son and help them before I go back to him. I can't just leave my friends like that. As soon as they are all well, I'll come."

Guy hesitated. "You know, weeks ago I would've called you pathetic, but I understand now,"

Tristan nodded. "Does… does he know? Have you told him?"

"No, I kept it quiet."

"Thank you," Tristan sighed.

Guy squeezed his shoulder and nodded. "It's fine. Now go help the others. We'll be on our way."

Tristan offered another teasing smile. "Even caring about the peasants, now? You really have changed."

"You know, I still have a sword. I can just as easily-"

"I'm going!" Tristan countered, tossing his hands up in defense and heading back towards the villagers.

A few moments later, Marian came over. "Is he coming back with us?"

"Soon. He's going to make sure the people are okay before coming to us,"

"Right… I suppose it's for the best. It keeps them both from hurting, I suppose. So… home?"

"Home,"

* * *

"I don't like this,"

It had been another two days- a particularly Robin-free two days, and Marian was getting worried. She had half the mind to realize she was probably pacing a hole in the floor when she got three cautionary stares after the tenth consecutive minute of doing so. "Don't give me that look! He and the outlaws have used this place as another base after their latest adventures and now they haven't shown up."

"When have they not been perfectly fine when you've worried about them?" Guy deadpanned.

"They needed our help the last couple of-"

Guy scoffed. "Because they thought it would be wise to storm Nottingham and-"

"And you had something to lose the last time instead of this one?" Marian demanded.

"Ay! Take it easy, the both of you! Fighting isn't gonna help anything!" Allan cut in. "Besides, now it's the Saint Barnabas Day, isn't it? Robin probably has a grand plan for the villagers. He's fine, just busy!"

"Allan, shut it. I did help because I had someone to lose. I was a selfish bastard for the first time we've arrived here. What you seem to fail to comprehend the entire time we've been here is that I've been doing all this for you. Excuse me if I'm still not fond of Hood or eager to come to his aid when it was him that was the start of his own problem , but it's not my bloody fault when the man is the start of my life falling apart, is it?" he got up and headed for the door, slamming it behind him as he left.

Marian gawked at the door, then at Allan, and the man tossed his hands up in surrender in response. After a moment, she sighed. "Has he told you anything about that?"

" 'Course not. I thought he would've told you by now, if there was something about him and Hood."

"He did- well, he promised he would, and… I completely forgot about it," she replied. "I've made a mess out of this in a matter of seconds, haven't I?"

"Actually, you set it back when you got his hopes up when you came back to him again, and then sent them crashing down when you didn't so much as greet him before sobbing about Robin," Allan replied, and a her half angry, half sad look, he sighed. "Look, I ain't saying he's right stormin' off, 'cause he's not, but you weren't either, even if you called 'im out on being an ass. I mean, he's saved us plenty now- not that you haven't," Allan replied. It took him a moment but he suddenly looked tired of covering himself in the response, and raised his eyebrows and laughed half-heartedly. "But that's… kind of the norm for you two, innit? You hurt him, he hurts you right back, you save his life, he saves yours, you hurt each each other again, you're back to normal… that's how you two work properly."

"I thought it would be over by now. I thought we'd work."

"You're just used to it by now, second nature, right?" Allan shrugged.

Marian leaned back, then exhaled sharply. "God, Allan. I never… if it was any other time I wouldn't…"

"You're actually fallin' for 'im, aren't you?" Allan realized after a moment. To Marian's surprise, there wasn't a teasing grin, or an arrogant one, or anything. Just genuine curiousity and suprirse.

"I-I don't know. I suppose I should go talk to him so we can continue the pattern?"

"Well, Mum and Dad have to make up so Grandpa and Cousin- or son, the way you two tell me to shut up, can make it through a day, don't they?"

Marian forced a laugh, then sighed. "… So, the Cliff?"

Allan shrugged. " 's my guess."

Marian got up and nodded, heading for the door. After a moment, she turned and jabbed a finger in his direction. "And no following us this time!" she warned playfully.

That got Allan to grin. "You have our word- well, mine, and since Roland's upstairs and has no idea what's just gone on, we'll call it his, too."

Within a few minutes, Marian had found the Cliff again, and Guy was in the same exact spot and position she had found him in the first time she saw him there. He still managed to seem more relaxed. She took that as something hopeful and walked over, standing beside him quietly.

After a few moments, Guy sighed and sat down, motioning at her to do the same. When she did, he glanced at the ground. "Back when we were children, Hood and I… were… friends, if you could call it that. He was still the pain he is today, just more arrogant. Yes, it's possible,"

Marian watched him, and realizing that this was what she was waiting for, what he had promised to tell her someday, she scooted closer to him hesitantly.

"Point is we were always trying to one up each other, another thing that's just like now. He had a father to impress, I had a town to impress so the villagers would respect my mother, my sister and I since my father was at war. It was like that for years… but… sometime in those years, my mother and Hood's father thought it wise to start up an affair, even if no one knew if my father or the other soldiers had made it."

Marian frowned. "No…!"

Guy shook his head. "I didn't want to believe it, but it was. I had to see it," he inhaled sharply. "It was Hell for me, between that… Hood framed me for a murder that happened when he was showing off again… and then my father came back in the same night… the problem with that was that he came back with leprosy…"

Marian's heart dropped for him. She scooted even closer and looped her arm through his, and when he stopped tensing against it she leaned her head on his arm, trying to convey that she was all ears.

"… The villagers found out because of an injury he got that night as well. No one was the same with us after that. I was a murderer, son of a leper, son of a French woman who spoke too much, acted too powerful… they exiled my father, of course. I was young, I hated it because I had just gotten my hero back. I hated everyone involved… I didn't understand that they were protecting the people more than anything. Maybe I did and didn't want to admit it. Hood mocked my family and I for it. His father scolded him each time, but that didn't stop him. I was exploring one day and found him in a leper colony… my mother was visiting him. I hated her for keeping me from him, too. I confronted her, but she collapsed. She was sick, I didn't know what else to do… she got better… things calmed down… and then Hood's father and my mother announced they were to be married so I snuck back into the colony. I couldn't not see my father. I needed to tell him. He was furious, of course. I thought it was just at me, but no, he came back… but then there was Hood and his mouth…" Guy stopped to scoff.

Marian paused. "He was-"

"Don't. You. Dare," Guy snarled.

Marian was stunned at the change in tone- but then after a moment, she realized she had it coming and settled back down.

Guy flinched, happy that Marian had stopped defending Robin, but now came the worst. "He could never handle holding his tongue, and this was no exception. He told the entire village of it… my father was eventually exhiled. I was with my parents… and Malcolm came charging in after hearing the news. I took a torch to try and fend him off, and… it… didn't end well. Hood's father shoved me, and then there was fire everywhere… Hood's father told me to take my sister and run, and I did… I shouldn't have. I should've stayed, I should've gotten my parents out."

"You would've died too," Marian replied, and when her voice cracked, she swallowed hard. How could he think that after something so terrible, and so young. "There was nothing you could-"

" I could've saved my parents. I could've pulled them out… because the moment I got out… the bastard Baliff who was just out for power misinterpreted… thought Hood's father had burned the place to rid it of the disease… he and a mob charged and finished the job… I could've saved them… could've saved her, at least," Guy inhaled sharply, lacing his fingers through Marian's when she took hold of his hand. "You know the rest. I couldn't handle it. I was an honest murderer that time around… I took my sister and ran. There wasn't any place left for us there… we were tired after a while. We found Roland. He was relatively new into his exile then as well. He hadn't had this place yet. He was travelling… he saw how worse for wear we were and refused to let us go on our own, so we stayed with him until Vasey came along…"

Marian nodded slowly. "What… where's your sister?"

Guy shook his head. "No idea. I… we parted ways shortly after Vasey found me."

Marian looked down, pulling at the grass beside her. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before? And where is this sister of yours?" Marian replied, trying to calm her breathing and swatted below her eyes to get rid of the stray tears. "Why didn't _Robin_ tell me?"

"Because as I've told you it's not something I enjoy dwelling on and Hood doesn't like admitting his faults or mistakes… and I'm sure his version would make me out to be a monster but make him look weak as well, so there's that."

"If I had known any of that… even before…"

"You wouldn't have done anything differently before. We were on opposite sides. Everything was for show, and-" he stopped short when she kissed him. It took him a moment to return it, then pulled back after a few seconds. "I don't want your pity after that. It wasn't…"

"It was for trusting me with that and letting me in," Marian cut him off before taking his hands in hers and standing up, tugging him up with her. "Now come on, before Allan comes up with some ridiculous euphinism for this."

"Before he what?"

"Oh, he never got to show off his skill with that with you, did he? There would've been Hell to pay,"

"Oh no, he did even when he got shoved around. I thought he would've grown out of it by now."

"Then you two need to get to know each other more," Marian countered, giving his hand another hard tug. "Now come on. No more cliff visits for a while."

"Deal,"

* * *

When they got back, Allan was waiting for them just inside the doorway. He waved, then got up. "So, did you two settle things? … Didja…" He paused, then backed up.

Marian grinned. "What? Out of euphenisms?"

"Well, I had a brilliant one, and then I realized Guy… is actually carrying in wood for the fire back there, so… it… actually just turned into a rhetorical question," Allan replied, scratching his ear. "Anyways, well, did you?"

"For the most part, yes. Getting there, anyway," Marian replied. "Did you and Roland manage alright without us?"

"Only tried to smack each other once," Allan replied. "So… you find out what 'e was talkin' about with Hood?"

"Mm hm,"

"And?"

"You're going to have to find that one out on your own," Marian countered.

Allan's smile faded. "Really?"

"We've settled things, now it's your turn with him," Marian replied.

"Aww, come on!"

"No. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted, so I'm off to bed."

"You're a right piece of work, you know that?"

"Goodnight, Allan."


End file.
